Lightwood Cousins
by insomniac-shipper
Summary: MALEC AU Izzy and Alec have moved from London to New York, and with help from their cousins Gideon and Gabriel to help settle into their new school Clairvoyant High. Alec's big secret begins to slip as certain sparkly male catches his eye,how long can he hide it for? Ships: MALEC (Sizzy- Jaia- Clace- Herongraystairs- Santiafell more TIM&TID)
1. Alcohol vs Alec

**AN-**

 **Hi, this is my first fan-fiction so be kind XD I'm looking for a beta because my grammars is appalling. This is going to be a MALEC fic with other ships in the background. Any tips or improvements I'm all ears… So yeah enjoy I finished this around 10 last night. Also I'm English so if I get any American facts wrong just pm me and I can sort them out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _4th September 2016_

 _5:00pm_

 **Alec POV**

 **Get  
your ass down here right now! -Iz**

Suppressing a groan as I roll over to face the wall _. Maybe if I stay still for long enough it will look like I'm sleeping. Or dead. Yeah I like that plan._

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Izzy screeched as you could hear her stomping up the stairs and making a beeline straight for my room.

I could feel myself tense up as I repeatedly told myself just to ignore her. Behind me I could hear the door being thrown aside and a very pissed off Izzy boring her eyes into my back, if looks could kill I would be sleeping in the seven circles of hell. _Least I will be away from her._

"I know you're not sleeping Alec, and you promised me that you would go to Pandemonium tonight to meet our cousins and their friends, if you don't get off of your butt in 5 seconds I will fucking dress you if I have to." Izzy threatened me looking very much like a child that hadn't got their way, the full package with the stomp included.

 _Ha she is bluffing she wouldn't dare…_

"One...Two…Three…Four-" I rolled my eyes with a smirk placed on my lips.

Izzy never forces me to do these things normally she will just call a taxi, she doesn't need me there. She always used to go out clubbing back in London with all her friends so why would she do anything different here in New York. She will bug me and never let me live it down but she would never force me to do things.

"Five!" Izzy bellowed out a battle cry as she leapt over my bedroom to grab my ankle and with a flick of her wrist she had me on a heap of tangled limbs on my cream carpet with a predatory sneer spread across her face. If I have ever been scared of Izzy, it's always because of that smile which makes me tremble to my bones. _She is fear itself_.

"Awh, Alec how did you get down there? need a hand?" Izzy innocently held out a perfectly manicured hand, eyeing her hand suspiciously as I took it, as she yanked me up she coiled her fingers around my wrist like a vice. That's when I actually took the time to take in the clothes she was wearing. _Or lack of clothes_ I thought. She was wearing a red mini-dress that was practically a second skin, her black heels added another few inches on her already intimidating figure. Her raven hair was left loose, falling elegantly down to her lower back. Her make-up highlighted the chiselled angles and made her chocolate brown eyes hypnotic, she looked like she had just stepped out of a modelling agency. The pedant that had been passed down through our family as an heirloom was placed around her neck catching the light from the hallway making it look like a second heart. _She looks like she would eat any boy for breakfast why would she want her big brother to come with her?_ I nervously started ringing my hands. _What does she want?_

"Iz… Look I'm really not feeling well, I can ring Gideon or Gabriel to come pick you up," I generally started to feel ill at the thought of going out to meet loads of new people in a new town. "And tomorrow is the first day of school and I want to do well-"

She silenced me with a glare. "You can't just hole up in here for the rest of your life like a fucking hermit, make a new name for you here, its a nice, new, clean slate."

Izzy still had her death-grip on my wrist as she led me towards the walk in wardrobe that was placed on the wall opposite my bed and the window I was gazing out of. _I wish someone would swoop in and save my ass right now_. I shook my head there's no point day-dreaming I can't escape Izzy once she has made up her mind might as well start preparing for the worst.

"And due to your new FRESH start. Remind me to take you out shopping Alec, like seriously you have no decent clothes just these holey sweaters," Izzy held up a dark navy sweater up between her thumb and forefinger scrunching up her nose. She left me sitting down as I watched her rummage through my closet murmuring curse words at my lack of fashion sense.

The more I think about how me and my sister are so different but the same in so many ways. We have both inherited our height from our parent but she manages to pull it off as elegant and alluring meanwhile I make it seem awkward always slouching and shying away from any attention. We both have the same thick jet black hair where hers is sleek without a knot in sight as it stretches down to her hips. And then we look at my unruly mop that I haven't found the time to cut it since we started the moving process, so now I have found the longer it gets the more it curls at the ends which causes it to tickle the back of my neck as it curls round past my ears. But on a positive note I can hide my boring blue eyes. Izzy's eyes almost change colour in the light with flecks of hazel and gold which flit around her irises and mine are just a dark blue not even a light blue which is infuriating, if I didn't love as much as I did I would be jealous. _And that's just our looks don't get me started on how we act_.

Izzy's voice breaks me from my thoughts with her throwing a pair of jeans at my face. I can already feel the tell-tale signs of my blush which has broken out across my cheeks and is threatening to go down my neck as I put my feet through the leg holes.

"Iz I can't wear these! I wore them like 2 years ago I can't possibly wear these! They're too tight" I must look pretty pathetic, both my limbs stuck in the leg holes as I shimmy into them. They were hugging me - no more like suffocating me. _They leave nothing to the imagination_ I suppressed that thought with a shudder.

"They look PERFECT!" Izzy squealed I'm surprised that the glass of water on my bedside table didn't crack while throwing a white t-shirt and a leather bomber jacket my way.

"Now your hair," Izzy rubbed her hands in sinister way, and that's where I draw the line the hair stays the way it is as I backed up out of the wardrobe and as far away as I could get from the nut case of a sister.

"Fine not the hair but remember to put your piercing in they make you look gorgeous," Izzy said with one last wink as she flounced out of the room already on the phone to the taxi service as I felt the blush creep back up.

* * *

 _6:15pm_

The music from the club was beating its way into my skull from even a block away, _why did I even agree to this… Oh wait I didn't_. I just groaned Izzy owes me big time. As I rested my forehead against the window of the cab. Another example about the differences between New York and London I missed the black simple taxis compared to the flashy yellow ones here or the fact that every skyscraper had an electronic advertisement lighting up every street making it look almost magically rather than London bustle at night.

"ALECCC we are here!" Izzy's voice already had a singsong tone in them and she wasn't even drunk. I took moment to check my surroundings the club had a fluorescent sign emitting a deep red colour that reminded me of blood but that wasn't the unsettling thing about the sign, it's logo was two snakes sculpted in a circle but each snake head was eating the other snakes tail... _That's creepy..._ From what I have been told from Izzy's constant blabbering was this club the Pandemonium was known for letting under aged teens like ourselves get plastered here. Luckily Mother and Father are out on a business trip so they can't see their 18 year old son carry their 17 year old paralytic daughter home.

"Iz there is a line. We are going to be here for hours," I was right for once, the queue snaked round and round for miles and miles. I could stand putting up with Izzy but one thing I hate is queues they make me nervous as hell: this was due to everyone being impatient and insanely bored which never mix together well. I fiddled with the stud in my eyebrow as I looked at my phone clock.

"And that's where pulling a few strings come in handy with life, Gabriel just told me to whisper the code word and they let you in right away," Izzy cracked a devious smile as she sauntered up to two big burly bouncers laying a hand on one of their shoulders as she seductively whispered the codeword.

 _I am going to be sick_ I threw a hand up to cover my mouth as I felt my dinner want to pop back up to say hello. I love Izzy but she never knows when to turn off the charm. What made me feel even sicker was the bouncer's reaction which was smile so vulgar that it made my skin crawl and ignited my anger at his actions _Ugh he is like 30 years older than her_. It just made me cringe as I stormed up and grabbed Izzy by the wrist and pulled her to the doorway just stopping just outside before going straight in.

"She has a boyfriend," I said loudly enough over my shoulder for that perverted-meathead to hear it as I planted a kiss on her cheek. Izzy didn't look shocked, ever since she has dragged me anywhere and there was a creep that hit on either me or her we would play the 'dating trick', which always seemed to get rid of them easy enough. Then I pulled her into the club, and that's when I realised if I thought the music was loud outside the club it was like a jack-hammer inside my head I could already hear my ears buzz.

"Sorry he was being such a creep," I stated "Also what time is Gabriel and Gideon coming? I don't want to be here all night."

"Shhh, Alec relax they aren't coming for another 45 minutes but in mean time why don't we get you a drink, I can already tell that you hate it here," Izzy pulled me to the bar and sat me on a stool. _That manipulative cow,_ she knows that when I drink I start to feel better in my own skin therefore dropping my guard, leading me to talk to people and then which leads me to have confidence and then to pass out half-way through the night and leaving my sister to do as she pleases because her brother is plastered out of his head talking to a stranger about my life choices to be able to be protective. _and many nights of regrets._

That's when I started to look around the club to see what all the commotion is about the club. Everything about the club seemed to be in your face, the bar had a water feature with lights illuminating it, while lights haphazardly on a large dance floor which dominated half of the space and small booths littered the walls which were the only things that weren't touched by the bright neon lights. I tried to get a closer look until I felt heat rush to my face as I see two people very much attached from the lips, and lots of grappling to each other and all I could see was a flash of red and blonde before I swiftly averted my eyes back onto the bar. _God I'm so out of place here_ I could feel my knee shaking up with some unknown urgency. That caused me to look down as the room started to spin all the colours are smashing into one making me feel ill, steadying my breaths out I wouldn't be very good at protecting Iz if I can't stay on feet, _It was only a boy and girl kissing god Alec stop being so pathetic_. My vision started to clear again - _Where is Izzy?_ I rooted all my thoughts to my sister, _Alec keep your head on._

"Hellloooo earth to Alec, here bottoms up," Izzy's voice broke me out of my thoughts with a concerned eyes as she held out a drink which had a funkiest blue look in the light, I hope it wasn't strong she knows I'm crap at keeping my alcohol. _I'm Alec-Bloody-Lightweight._ She clinked glasses with me and turned again to a boy who had glasses hung awkwardly on his face he was obviously not used to all the attention, I quickly looked at him. He was wearing a gamer tee with 3 little pixelated hearts saying: Don't worry I have 3 more lives. Once Izzy was done I don't think he will have that many lives left. I felt sorry for him he wasn't the type Izzy normally went for he wasn't athletic or that handsome, he must of felt the presence of my stare as he nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. That's when I looked at the liquid in the glass I which seemed to pulse mockingly at me, the poor boy looked pretty shocked as I downed it in one, feeling the drink scorch the back of throat burying the need to cough as my head temporally seemed to be on a merry-go-round.

"Hi I'm Alec, who are you here with today?" I reached out a hand towards the boy as he looked slightly stunned as he shakily shook it. Izzy smirked at me that means the drink was pretty strong for me to introduce myself already this early in the night. _Damn that witch._

"I'm Si…Simon," He said with a little wave of his hand, then reaching up behind his neck and absently rubbing it. "I was here with my best friend, but then she brought her boyfriend and there are a tad – occupied at the moment." That's when I knew I would like this boy, as a blush painted his face as he gestured towards that booth that I saw a few minutes ago, if my sister doesn't ruin him tonight I could see myself being friends with this socially awkward dork.

My eyes were drawn to the little booth again as two people emerged from it walking towards us. They were an odd couple, the girl was so small 5ft if that, with a bundle of ginger hair bouncing as her two little green eyes shone like jewels as a small easy going smile as she ran up and slapped Simon lightly on the shoulder.

"We weren't occupied!" Her face was now camouflaged with the rest of her hair. Just as a boy who towered above her and Simon caught up to the group and put a lazy arm around her shoulders a sarcastic smirk that seemed permanently planted there.

"Oh Clary! I'm heartbroken are the things we do completely ignored by you, I thought that my passionate show of affection for you should have been seen by all, and yet you still ignore me," the boy's eyes lit up as the small red head stamped on his toes, his golden eyes didn't even show pain as he put his hands on his heart and flashed a model like smile. "I'm Jace Herondale."

"Jace shut up!" The red head, Clary elbowed him in the ribs. "Simon who are these two?"

"Oh that's Izzy," Simon shyly gestured to Izzy's who was draped on the bar, "And that's Alec, they're the Lightwoods cousins."

"Yeah they should get here any second my brother just texted that they are on their way," Jace shouted over the music. _Thank god, least Gideon will be here_. Me and Gideon normally act like the parents for Izzy and Gabriel because of the Lightwood firm our parents are never there. "Anyway drinks on me – except you Simon, I don't like you- because if you having a hard time with me here, wait till you meet the next Herondale!"

Jace bumped shoulders with me as he passed me a drink this time it was more green coloured then the last blue one I had, downing it again in one was the only option because if I think about it I probably wouldn't drink it. Shock flew across the golden boys face as he soon followed my actions and grinned with amusement. "Looks like you can down drinks pretty quick, wanna have a race?" Excitement laced his voice as Jace topped it off with a wiggle of his left eyebrow.

I could already feel the drinks affect me already with this new found confidence and I quite like Jace's competitive attitude. "Sure blondie but I think your gonna loose."

Jace's mouth tugged up at once side as he flicked his hair out of his eyes as he ordered the drinks again. But this time he made sure to get a big glass: and to this big glass he added a purple drink, a green, a blue and an orange one, which all seemed to mush together to make a rotten brown colour. He did the same to the second glass and handed it to me. I hid a smirk back in England I can drink legally and here you can only drink legally at 21 so therefore it would be easier for me to get more practise I have this match in the bag. Hiding my grin behind the rim of the glass. He looked up and counted down from five using his right hand and holding the glass in his left. _Five, Four, Three, Two… One. GO!_ Throw my head back as I felt the liquid drain backwards hitting straight into my stomach _I should have probably ate something before this_ _ **,**_ gasping for breath as I slammed the glass on the bar to let a smug smile loose on my face as a I see three faces that looked like they were catching flies and Izzy's knowing smug smile. As Jace finished this drink of and placed it down still looking quite amazed. I let out a laugh at all their expressions just as I remembered how much alcohol affects me. _This is gonna backfire straight into my face_.

Just as Izzy leapt up out her seat is when I saw the familiar lanky figure of Gabriel weaving his way through the crowd of dancers and Izzy threw herself into Gabriel's open embrace. "Hey Iz how you doing?"

That's when I looked behind him to see the astonished face of Gideon obviously he just saw mine and Jace's race. And not only was his face that was shocked I realised he must have entered with Gabriel and his friends and they were all looking in between Jace and me, _If they carry on like that they are probably gonna get whip-lash_ I laughed to myself again. There was one boy in particular who was looking at me and Jace oddly. That wasn't the only odd thing about him either but the fact that he looked exactly like me, with the black hair and blue eyes combination accept he was slightly stockier, more tanned and smaller than me, he also carried himself with an air of confidence which I lacked but apart from that he was a carbon copy of myself.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE! Beaten at a drinking game I thought we were brought up better than that to lose to a LIGHTWORM!" He shouted from across the club having no problem about being heard over the music as he strode towards me and embraced me in a manly one arm hug. "No longer my brother!" The blue-eyed Herondale stuck his tongue out playfully at Jace.

"Fuck off Will!" Jace happily gave him the birdie.

After stepping out of the embrace with Will and that's when I saw him. Even if he was slighty hidden by Gideon he still towered over everyone. He stood out like a beacon of flames, I think the red neon leather trousers helped _and I thought mine left nothing to the imagination. A_ black top hugged his slim figure with sequins sewed on and in deep red letters saying: Blink if you want me. A red scarf wrapped around his neck which complemented his eyes styled with one part of the fabric thrown over his shoulder. His eyes were cat-like _oh he must of be wearing contacts_ because there were vertical slit like with flecks of gold dancing in the green of his eyes all too impossibly clear from across the club _I wonder what they look like up close…_ His eyes were followed with perfectly winged eyeliner that would have taken Izzy an hour to do with that smoky eye effect. Not to mention his hair which was dyed red and orange at the tips and the glitter that adorned it shining and shimmering in the viberant club lights as he had obviously put gel in it to get it so imposing and dazzling. He had a caramel tone of skin that gave him an air of someone exotic and not your average New Yorker which contrasted beautifully with his lips which had been painted with lavish red lip-gloss that shined in the light making them seem fuller and more alluring

 _I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through his hair and smash my lips to- Alec try to keep your thoughts straight this is just the alcohol talking._ I felt as if my whole face was on fire it must look as if I was a tomato but I couldn't help it he was so fucking gorgeous.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **I haven't made an update schedule just yet but I have finished the second chapter at 5:30 this morning.**

 **Review? XD**


	2. Pandemonium

**AN-**

 **Hi this is the second chapter to the fic which I finished at 5;30 this morning XD. It's the entrance of Magnus. Whoop Whoop! so yeah... enjoy maybe a malec kiss at the end ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunday 4th September 2016

4:45pm

 **Magnus POV**

I hadn't thought twice about accepting Gideon's offer of going out tonight. There would be a total of 18 of us invited from Clairvoyant High today which is more than a lot of people coming to meet the famous Lightwood cousins.

Isabelle Lightwood from what we got out of Gabriel was a party animal and a heartbreaker she knew she was beautiful and wielded it like a whip. She was joining the school as a junior but was one of the older ones of them due to her already being 17 she will be studying Visual Media, Fine Art, German and Drama. Whereas her elder brother Alec was a polar opposite he was timid, calm and quiet but very protective over family. He would be a senior studying sport, physics, maths and history. And from their physical descriptions they were nothing like the Lightwoods we know here in New York, they didn't have Gideon's sandy hair nor Gabriel's brown hair and not even the green eyes that both of our boys had, it was hard to think that their fathers were brothers.

But by planning such a big outing Gabriel and Gideon knew next to nothing about planning one, they had casually told us today at lunch that their cousins from London have moved here and they wanted them to get settled before jumping straight into a new school. Which in all fairness would be fine if we were a friendship group of seven but nope we were a group of eighteen. _How do you get make a time and a location for 18 different people_?! We all agreed on the club Pandemonium which we had to take a vote on because Gideon, Simon, Tessa and Caterina weren't all that keen on going to a club on a school night, even Gideon stated that the eldest cousin, Alexander was a shy guy and probably wasn't comfortable in clubs. _Tough Shit_. So after we found a location getting a time was semi easy due to most of us are able to drive or call a cab. Clary, Jace and Simon were going to be an hour early from which the time we all agreed on meeting at but I guess early was better than late…

Laying out on my canary yellow sheets I was pondering about my current dilemmas. Problem 1: I'm single. Problem 2: I'm going to Pandemonium. Problem 3: I have no effing idea what to wear…

This is when I normally ring my green genie for help, perks of having your bff as your housemates. Our flat was on the top floor of some apartment building in Brooklyn it was quite cosy and large since it was the loft of the building and most of your rooms where out in the open only leaving the bathroom and bedrooms separate to the main area. Me, Cat and Ragnor have been sharing a flat with each for just over a year now which was good because none of us are very close with our parents so we just proved a point by showing that we don't need them, the three of us worked at a local café called Java Jones but we mostly just lived off of Rags mysterious trust fund. So as you can tell we all had to assign jobs, so on top of school work, part-time jobs I was the chef of the house, Cat cleaned and while our dearest Emerald Prince paid our bills.

"RAGNOR!" I bawled through the paper-thin walls.

"What are you wearing for tonight?" I asked as he stepped into my room.

Ragnor just gestured to his attire with a wave of a lazy hand. "Mags chill your beans, look just shove those red pants on that have just been washed- how do I know this, oh wait I did the laundry again." Ragnor said while leaning on the door frame already dressed and readied for tonight. He was wearing green converse, black ripped jeans, a baggy green tee and then a leather jacket to top it off.

"Just make red your theme tonight, god Maggie you're losing your touch. Remember dress to impress," he says looking down at his freshly painted nails _oh let me guess the colour from all the way over here IT'S GREEN it's always the same damn colour_.

"Just you wait till I tell Raphael about it tonight. The Magnificent Bane didn't know what to wear and who knows wh-" Ragnor was silenced by my death stare.

"Shut your damn pie hole Rags and fetch me the damn glitter!"

"Talk to me like that and I will replace your glitter with salt! DON'T TEST ME BANE!" His green eyes cut straight into me _Oh god he is deadly serious! Quick Bane run for the hills and hide._ And with that Rags ran out of my room towards the bathroom cupboards with a victorious yelp _shit save the GLITTER_ and that's the story how Ragnor did really fall – I totally didn't Sparta kick him out of the bathroom…

* * *

 _6:15pm_

"Shotgun!" I yelled as I raced down the apartment flights of stairs.

Which led us to all pile in Ragnor's car in record breaking time and me smugly riding shotgun cranking the radio up to the highest volume setting which made the music thunder around the green muscle car. And me and Cat already sing with all the oxygen in our lungs to an old classic 'Glad you came'.

Ragnor swiftly arrived outside the Pandemonium where we met Gabriel tall figure leaning against a wall his brown hair bowed texting Cecily, Gideon standing off to the side having a civil conversation with Jem and Raphael as Ragnor approached you could see Raphael flash a grin towards . Leaving Will, Jon and Jordan acting like complete hooligans running around trying to tackle anything that moves and cat-calling any human that even resembled a woman _God the girls normally control them and I don't even think they have had a drink yet.._.I face palmed.

"Cat, where are the girls we can't let these boys run savage on the streets of New York?" I said gesturing to Jon who and somehow _don't ask me how_ found a duck hand puppet and therefore causing Will to scream like a girl and cower in fear while Jordon was in hysterics on the floor, crying with laughter.

"Oh they said that they had a fashion crisis and they will be another 15 so they told us to head in, and Maia can't come tonight because she is looking after her brother..." Cat sighed worryingly as her gaze was pinned on the boys as if they were going to wander into oncoming traffic. _Knowing Jordan I wouldn't be surprised_.

Gabriel finally looked up from his phone flicked his eyes across the group checking that we were all there. Turned on his heel and waltzed up to the bouncer who recognised us because we are regulars here at this hell hole but them still being the grouchy buggers they are still asked the same dull question they always asked.

"Password?"

Gabriel answered "Angel Raziel"

I could barely contain myself I loved how the minute we opened the door the music consumes you makes your heart move in time with the beat . _And also the eye candy that comes with going to the club_. I could already feel my feet tapping to the tune, and I couldn't help the content smirk that started to spread.

As the ten of us piled in the door, with Will -god knows how he got to in front of us and Gideon leading the way, Gabriel has seemed to have left us already when he weaved through the dance floor quickly departing towards a group homed at the bar to embrace a girl. I heard Will whistle next to me, I must agree she had a fabulous pair of legs on her a tight red dress that complemented each and every curve and that red pendant pulsed invitingly just above her barely concealed cleavage. Along with raven hair that swept down to her hips she was very very sexy as she swung them slightly to the beat of the music. _I might bat for that team tonight_ I thought with a mischievous grin although it was shorted lived because although I'm a man of many great one night stands I draw the line at friends and I could already tell that we will become great friends.

It also looks like poor Simon has fallen prey to that beauty anyway as I see his lanky frame awkwardly gaze after her as he sits next to Clary as she laughed at his pitiful expression. How strange to see a Clary without Jace attached, scanning the room for the younger Herondale only to see him challenging a poor sod to a drinking competition, I can only see the back of his opponent as they both stand drinks at the ready. He seems to fit the bare description Gideon gave us, if the eldest Lightwood has half the beauty Isabelle's then he must be some good looking. I took time to drink in the view of his body, stroking my eyes up and down his back, you could tell this boy does sport has you can tell because of the broad shoulders and the trousers clung to his legs showing off those strong muscular legs. _Those trouser fit his ass perfectly_ I thought as I ran my tongue across the strawberry gloss on my lower lip. His ebony hair has just began to curl at the edges all I want him to do is turn around and face me. He was tall _Not Magnus tall_ but would give me a run for my money which is nice its boring seem the heads of your friends sometimes it is nice to see their face.

 _Oh my god his face!_

Alec laughed as he saw the three shocked expressions of Jace, Simon and Clary, it was a deep musical sound. _Ha_ _Not only has he beaten Goldilocks at a drinking contest._ But this boy was beautiful like godly beautiful _I must be drooling._ _Isabelle is hot I will give that but this is another reason I bat mainly for the opposite team_. Alexander turned realising that he wasn't alone in his own little bubble with Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon, slowly glancing to meet Gideon's eyes with a look of embarrassment as pink spilled over his cheeks. But all I could see was angles, his face had an amazing jawline and cheekbones, his skin was flawless pale like porcelain, delicate as if you were to drop him he would shatter like china. You could see every emotion fly through those blue orbs nothing was hidden. His eye's at the moment they held mixture of shame and guilt partly because of being held prisoner by everyone's attention and so much for him being the responsible one out of the two. _Let him be responsible for my actions of tonight_. He obviously saw everyone's dumb-found expressions and it seems he can't help but tip his head back and let's lose a small giggle exposing all of his pale neck, I suddenly start to feel slightly constricted in these trousers, especially when he has that innocent expression when Will walks towards him and man-handles him into a hug. _God isn't this giggley boy adorable._ I lock eyes for him for a moment I'm not sure if it's the alcohol which is giving him a flushed expression or what but _I'm officially screwed._ Just as he averts his eyes again to welcome Gabriel into a hug _, I wonder if I have a chance._

"Earth to Mags?" Cat slightly taps my shoulder as I still probably look flabbergasted expression as I try focus on my white haired friend.

"He looks like a 14 year old girl!" Ragnor chuckles over into Raphael ear a smirk forming.

"What 14 year old girl and her first high school crush," Raphs smirk mirrors Rags as he replies. I wonder how Ragnor manages to make that perfectly mature boy immature in seconds is past my understanding. I'm going to go with the explanation that Raph has finally lost his mind being exposed to that much green and has finally lost his marbles.

"Shut up! I was just shocked that Goldilocks got beaten," I argued pouting slightly while crossing my arms. I hate it that my friends can see right through me. "Anyway let's go talk to them," I stalked up towards the group nearer the bar.

"Isabelle dare I say you look lovely tonight, I'm the Magnificent Magnus Bane," I did a comically little bow, "Welcome to New York."

"MORE LIKE THE BANE OF MY EXSTENCE!" Ragnor yells from a few bar stools down as Raphael tackles him placing a hand over his trap.

"Call me Iz or Izzy," she chuckles her reply, "Excuse my brother he didn't want to be here tonight so I may or may not have got him drunk he is a friendlier person when intoxicated,"

Izzy pulls me into a hug going onto her tiptoes to whisper in my ear "Also Magnus go easy on Alec he is cautious around people etc. so give him space."

"Your wish is my command," I grin as I reply. I could tell that Izzy really did care for him and I think she keeps giving the same warning to everyone, as pinched a glance at Alec who was in a deep conversation with Gideon.

I stay and chat with Izzy for a few more minutes about clothes and her subject courses that she will take at Clairvoyant High. She would be sharing Visual Media and Fine Art with her and I could defiantly see myself becoming close this girl, she is honest, loyal and stylish what more could you want as a friend. Meanwhile all this is happening I couldn't let my eyes stray from Alexander him joking with the triple J-tards (Jon, Jace and Jordan) lining up shot glasses and messing with them or talking calmly with Jem about his opinions on school and other politically matters. _God that boy can fit in anywhere_. I know it was rude to not be completely listening to Iz but it's not my fault there's a god walking the earth a few meters away. Cue the squeals and squeaks from the girls as they enter Pandemonium and drag every last one of us onto the dance floor.

* * *

 _8:37pm_

 **Alec POV**

 _Who is that boy?_ We were all on the dance floor at this current time after being bombarded with the lads and their idea of fun -those blooming shots- weren't agreeing with me. As the room began to pulsate and bounce all the colours cutting deep into my eyes. The girls had me and Izzy on our feet in seconds dragging us towards the dance floor that seemed even more intimidating with millions of girls flocking around you. I have got to give it to Izzy I am having a surprisingly pleasant evening mingling with people, it's just I want to mingle with that certain person, that certain cat-eyed boy that keeps catching my eye. Trying to push that thought down I started to let the music take the lead in my dancing with Jessamine and Sophie also giving me a hand in the dance by holding my arms to keep me swaying to the beat, I bit back a bark of laughter as Jon, Jordan and Jace came and kidnapped me away dragging my arms on their shoulders we performed some sort of swaying motion in time with the music but it didn't help that none of us could stay on our feet let alone hold the weight of their drunken mates. Just as some group of girls tried to flirt with us but luckily most of the lads weren't bothered so we all just bundled towards the bar to cool off.

 _Ugh one thing I can't stand about clubs is virtually every girl throwing themselves at everyone_. I shudder again as I push Jordan's arm off of my shoulder to the bar, to grab at another drink not daring to look at the colour off of the tray that the boys just ordered, I feel at home now with the blaring music and writhing bodies in time with the tempo and that's when I see him again his lilith body seems to react the music it's inhumanly attractive to see him lost in the world of music. _It's almost hypnotic_.

 _Isabelle that evil wench I will kill her tomorrow. 9/10 chances of me do something I regret and have a massive hangover._ Thought the reasonable part of my brain.

 _Oh well that's irrelevant for now_. _Time to find out this boy's name._ As I dive back into the crowd sauntering towards him.

* * *

 _8:43pm_

 **Magnus POV**

I see Alexander stride from the bar with a new glint in his eyes as he storms past people pushing through the walls of dancing people just as he gets closer he stops before me, now I can really appreciate this boy up close, as he stands staring straight at eye level with me, not even slouching as he normally does he was staring unflinching straight. _It's a perfect view into those baby blues_. His eye's held more and more emotions the more I searched, they seemed to be flickering between determination and uncertainty.

"What's your name?" He looked slightly unsure of himself but he still didn't beat around the bush with a small tint of red, laces his cheeks which I'm starting to find endearing.

"The Bane of your Existence," I murmured echoing the words Rags always say barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

"Oh really?" The eldest Lightwood whispers as a lit ignites in the pits of his eyes the determination dominating over the uncertainty and a grin spreads from ear to ear as he looked side to side as if checking if anyone was watching him.

"Well what can expect anything less from this sparklingly body," I say as I bow my head lower next to his ear. Alexander suddenly flushed red blazing, the red even diving lower than he hem of his shirt. _I wondered how far that travelled down..._ I couldn't help my delighted expression advance over my face.

"I suppose not." Suddenly he grabs my scarf and tugs me off of the dance floor and towards a back entrance with a suggestive leer.

 _I must be dreaming…_

It was late out with the moon high in the sky giving us some light to the back of the club away from all the neon lights and advertisement. Remembering that there is a reason why I'm out away from the club away from prying eyes… A certain blue eyed boy pulled me back here.

"Alexander…?" I could feel the cold air tickle the back of neck at the absence of a scarf and I remember that the little thief still has his paws on my precious scarf.

"My scarf-" I turn calmly and swiftly to ask for it back but the words died on my lips as I come face to face with the eldest Lightwood a mere inches away from my face.

Oh _he has appeared to have snuck up on me_.

I start to look in detail every line or shadow on his face in the moon light, I hadn't thought about how the moonlight made his face seem dangerous and bewitching. I can see a small little stud in his eyebrow which I hadn't noticed before which reflected and shined in the light or the fact that he had his ear pierced as well. I was trying my hardest to keep my hands to myself as I saw his hair attempt to try and hide his orbs but he wasn't allowed to deny me at looking into his refreshing eyes. Which is why when I finally caught his eye there was more than just blue in his eyes it was like the sea with greens and purples or the way it was the darkest blue nearer the pupil and the lightest at the edge I would compare his eyes to faerie eyes or the sky. Trying to decipher his intentions but his pupils darkened and were blown wide, and that's when he had look of concentration with his lip caught between his teeth and his focus wasn't at my eyes anymore but down at my lips …

* * *

 _8:53pm_

 **Alec POV**

I couldn't take it any longer his lips was right there milometers away, I can't believe what possessed me to get this close when his back was turned but when he turned back to face me. _Oh it was priceless._ The bane of my existence had been fight back blush _. Who am I to talk?_ But he looked so hot.

His lips were blood red as he looked at me expectantly as he saw my expression _it would be mean to keep denying myself of who I am? It's just who I am there's nothing wrong with me. There's defiantly nothing wrong with Him._ I could see him raise his hand hesitantly as if to tuck a stray hair in as his ring attired hand ran across my cheekbone placing the hair neatly tucked behind my ear.

"I'm called Magnus…" he said in a small voice.

It must of be the innocence in the gesture, because all of my self-restraint left me, as I grabbed Magnus's shoulders and smashed his lips into mine _this was better than I ever thought of._

Magnus was as stiff as a statue before he sank into the kiss with a moan, which had come from deep inside his throat as the kiss became more passionate as he raked his nails across my back. Magnus's tongue ran across the seal of my lips begging for entrance all I could do was give in I felt my knees threatening to give out as we fought for dominance for a while but obviously him having the more experience in these escapades won as he slammed me lightly up against the brick wall as he pushed my right leg up onto his hip. I felt my breath hitch as I felt too constricted in these trousers and I know Magnus was feeling the same, I had to break for air breaking the seal for moment but Magnus didn't stop his lips from leaving my skin trailing hot butterfly kisses all the way down to the base of my neck, his hands still ghosting up and down my sides as he gently bit down just on the pulse of my neck, I heard a whimper leave my own mouth and my eye's roll backwards as be began teasing the spot licking and sucking on it. He rolled his hips into me for that much needed friction.

I started to run my fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft for the amount of hair products. I grabbed a handful in the my palm of my hand it tugging it lightly, I didn't expect that much of a reaction but it caused Magnus freeze then followed it up with a shiver as he panted heavily on my neck before reaching up and claiming my lips as for his own once again, but this time it was a desperate clash of teeth on teeth, until Magnus broke free and placed a single kiss on his forehead before resting against it locking eyes with each once again.

"I'm Al-Alec, Alexander Lightwood. and I'm so sorry I should have done that," I mumbled over my words as I wrapped the red scarf back around his neck, my cheeks heating up in shame as stumbled a few steps back and ran back into the club.

* * *

 _9:36pm_

 **Magnus POV**

And with that he was off, my perfectly blue eyed boy mumbled an apology and ran back inside leaving me captivated by the ghost of his lips on mine…

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Awh poor Mags *hugs* hope that kiss scene was okay (my first written one) PM if you have any tips. I guess I will update the next one over the next week. Merry Christmas readers.**


	3. Regret

**AN-**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Hope you get everything you want :D, finished this in at like 3:30 to be woken by sister at 5:30. I need coffeee fml. anyway I'm Still looking for a beta because I can't spot my errors...**

 **Some background Santiafell and lots of switching between POVs and a very flamboyant Ragnor...**

* * *

 _Sunday 4th September 2016_

 _9:27pm_

 **Ragnor POV**

I don't understand how anyone could hate it here. This atmosphere makes you feel immortal, forever young, never growing old as long as you swing your hips in time with the music it was a never ending song. While holding Santiago in my left and a bottle of Smirnoff in my right - _I totally didn't sneak that in here… -_ it felt as if I was invincible no one could ruin my mood tonight, I'm king of the world.

I planted an over-exaggerated kiss on his cheek as I scampered into the crowd. I risked a glance at the boy behind me, his dark eyes finally sparkled with laughter as an easy going smile spread lightly on his lips as he watches my futile attempt of crowd surfing, I loved that I could cut past the snide arrogant Raph by just flashing a cheeky smile his way, it warmed me to the core _\- maybe that's the alcohol -_ to see him instantly relax in my presence. This was until I landed in a heap next to his feet as he glanced down at me with his angelic face, I should have known better because when Raph knelt next to me he shouted full force in my ear.

"Rags you're too heavy for that, I think you need to lose weight," Raph said coyly as he prodded my stomach in a childlike manner.

"Excuse me! This is puppy fat. Thank. You. Very. Much," I said puffing my chest up as I grumbled to my feet brushing of the dust and dirt off of my precious baby jacket.

"Magnus why does it look like someone murdered Chairman Meow?" Raphael asked while he cocked an eyebrow turning his head slightly with concern lacing the sarcasm. It would have been barely recognisable but if you're close to Raph you could tell his emotions through his eyes, they normally were stone cold and unfeeling but his eyes held warmth and a worried question.

That's when I turned to meet Bane, he was a mess his hair was tousled, his lip-gloss smeared slightly at the edges, his shirt rumpled un-tucked from his trousers and not to mention his scarf that was draped limply around his neck completely different to how he had styled it before we left the apartment.

"Who made a break for it just after your hot and steamy make out session?" I waggled a suggesting eyebrow at him flicking my dyed green mop out of eyes. "Did they leave you first before you could even had the chance to sneak away from their bedrooms at dusk?"

I regretted my words as soon as I saw Magnus's reaction. His eyes started to shine with unshed tears as he clenched his jaw and balled his fists at his sides as fury flashed across his face before he turned on his heel and stormed across the room, malice practically dripped from him, even strangers seemed to cower from him as he shoved his way out of the club.

 _Shit Shit Shit that must have happened but why would Mags be so upset?_

"Couldn't you tell Mags was upset you fuck-tard," Raph said as he wrapped his thin fingers around my bicep while pulling me through the crowd aiming for the door that Magnus went through.

"I would have picked up for it if I hadn't had this much to drink!" I argued, "Also people have ran from Magnus before why should he be so cut up from it?"

"Shut up and text Cat time to call it day, I will go tell Jon I am leaving, drop me home after you have dropped Cat and Mags off," Raph said as he walked towards the pale-blonde talking animatedly with Will. Flipping my phone open and scrolling through the contacts.

 **Hey meet us outside in 5 we going home early. Code 12 - Emerald Prince.**

I didn't realise how much this had shook me up as I could barely keep my phone still or hit the right buttons on my keyboard. _I'm not sure if this is to do with how much I'm worried or had to drink..._ After sending the text I felt Raph come back and give my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

 _I fucked up_

* * *

 _9:51pm_

 **Izzy POV**

I'm glad I managed to convince Alec to come out for the evening he seemed to have got on with everyone nicely. I liked it here as well, from what I could gather, it wouldn't be joining Clairvoyant High tomorrow if we had already mingled with a group. What was special about this friendship group was that they were people whose differences made them stronger and more unique. _I'm definitely not going to be bored here._

I was here sat in one if the booths after another round of the Macarena with Clary and Cecily trying cool off with some glasses of water. Us girls being the sensible ones had stopped with the alcoholic beverages as soon as the boys started to get out of hand. Jace, Gabriel and Jordan were drunkenly trying to get a conga line going, as Will was throttling Jon's duck puppet shouting "Blood Thirsty Beast" and Gideon tiredly rubbed his eyes while Simon was recorded all of this on his smartphone murmuring something about blackmail under his breath…

Jessamine was just in the middle of talking about the juicy gossip on who to avoid at school and who was 'on it' with who. When Cat cursed loudly at her phone, causing us all to jump at the table, she suddenly stood up and started to shimmy out of the booth.

"I just got a text from Ragnor, I have an emergency. It was lovely meeting you Izzy," She bowed her head in acknowledgment towards me and then with a small wave she swiftly hurried off towards the exit.

 _Talking about emergencies I haven't seen Alec in a while. Last time I had seen him was drinking shots and dancing with the lads._ But that thought was shorted lived as Jem walked up towards our table, sharing small smile at Tessa before nervously twisting his watch on his right hand.

"Izzy I think you should call a taxi, Alec has been in the toilet for a while now, I think he is feeling rather ill." Jem stated calmly, "I'll go back in to make sure he is ok just text me when the taxi is here and I will bring him out front,"

"Okay sure," as I handed Jem a piece of paper with my number on as I quickly dialled a taxi to pick us outside the front of the club. As I saw Jem walk back into the male toilets.

I probably need to go tell Gideon we are going home or he will probably start to freak.

"Gideon, me and Alec are going to go home now, I guess I will see you tomoz, thanks for lettings us meet your friends." I said while wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace, before I went off in search for my younger cousin who I found paralytic giggling mass on the floor.

"Cya Gab, hope you have a hella hangover tomorrow," I say as I ruffle his hair.

"Screw you…" Gabriel faintly replies.

* * *

 _10:03_

 **Cat POV**

The cool evening air pressed against my skin as soon as I hurried outside to the carpark where Ragnor's muscle car had been left. _Why did we have to park at one of the top floors, Oh yeah Mags likes to watch the city lights from up here._ I awkwardly punched in the top floor on the elevator as I waited tapping my foot nervously. It's a code 12 which means Ragnor's not sure what he said but Maggie is upset. That hasn't really narrowed down the possibilities of why Magnus is upset. It's Magnus Bloody Bane and Ragnor Fucking Fell anything was possible…

My head was exploding from the multiple theories as the doors finally pinged open. And that's when I see a worried Ragnor leaning on the car bonnet rolling a Smirnoff bottle in his hands while Raphael is sitting in the back of his car with Magnus trying to get him to speak to him about whatever has occurred tonight.

"I'm so sorry Cat, I'm not sure what I have done but I take it back I take it back," Ragnor gushes at me with his arms shaking, prying the bottle from his hands and placing it in nearby bin.

"You haven't done anything accept do what you normally do Rags, this isn't your fault." I give him a quick hug then walking up to car window and tapping my knuckles against it.

"Hey Maggie, let's take you home okay?" I give him a small smile as I drop into the front seat of the car.

"Hey Cat it's my car I normally drive…" Ragnor whined slightly.

"Rags if you haven't noticed _darling_ , that driving after you have had a bottle of Vodka is a perfect way of getting us all killed, so quit your moaning and pile in the back with me and Magnus," Raphael's steely gaze stopped all Ragnor's protests as he clambered in squeezing Magnus in between Raph and himself.

The car journey's atmosphere was almost suffocating in the amount tension which rolled off of the three in the back, Raphael stony gaze was set on the oncoming traffic outside of the window probably plotting someone's demise, Magnus was sat gazing forward void of any emotion and poor Rags had started to bite his nails while staring absent-mindedly at the leather seat in front of him. As I watched this all from the mirror, it couldn't have been more different to how we started the night.

We finally pulled up to our apartment in Brooklyn around 1:45am, breaking Ragnor out of his daze as he pulled lightly on Magnus's arm guiding him upstairs to front door. Fighting back a yawn as I twisted in my seat to talk to the younger boy who was still in the car with me.

"I can still take you back home if you want," I suggested as I saw the time on the digital clock on the dashboard, "Or you can just go and crash in Ragnor's room and we can just drop you off at school in a few hours? The choice is yours."

"I think I'm just going to crash at yours, I've got some spare clothes in Fells room," He replied.

My limbs were starting to feel like lead as me and Raphael trudged up the stairs only to be met with our apartment door gaping wide open. _The least the Peapod could do was close the door._ I huffed just as Ragnor's head popped out of Magnus's sparkly door.

"Sorry Mags passed out on the third floor I had to drag his ass up here so I couldn't close the door behind me, I have just tucked him up in bed," Ragnor whispered across the at me and Raphael while wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans then turning to close the door quitely.

"It's ok it's been a long evening, I'll see you to in the morning." I said as I walked towards my room, but not before glancing over at the couple behind me. I knew they hadn't fell out tonight but I think Raphael must have been angry with Rags.

Luckily they shared a small hug before Ragnor lead Raph into the bedroom. I followed that idea and turned the handle into my room not even turning my light on or getting dressed before landing face first on my bed.

I was out like a light.

* * *

 _10:12pm_

 **Izzy POV**

It was strange me being the responsible one, the one to call the taxi to make sure they could get home. I think it was even more ironic when Jem came out the club with a very ill and unhappy Alec being supported by him, and to think that it was a good job that their parents weren't in. _It was one thing for me to come home hammered but it was another for Alec to come home like a train wreck._

"Thanks again Jem," I said with a warm smile as I waved goodbye while struggling to get Alec into the cab, _the sooner we are home the better_. I started to ponder even though Alec can't hold his alcohol very well (it all went to his head), he normally just passes out not chuck it back up, _and so what made him sick?_

I kept stealing a sideways glance at my brother's still sleeping form, he have his head rolled back, with his mouth hung wide open with his knees pulled up against his chest in the taxi's back seat, his eye's seemed slightly puffy and red. I shrugged that thought off when I saw red, it seemed like red-lipstick smears at the corner of his mouth. _Oh my god is that a hickey_. As clear as day on my brother's neck was a love bite, starting to form a big marron bruise the size of a 50p coin.

 _I can't wait to interrogate him about this girl he met._

"Izzy stop staring at me like that, have I got something on my face?" Alec groggily asked.

"No-no there's nothing on your face. I was just wondering how you found this evening." I quickly covered up my laugh with a cough.

"It was… alright," He replied, I could tell it was anything but alright but he would tell me later because we never keep anything from each other. _And because he is a terrible liar._

The cab finally pulled up in front of our mansion where me and Alec hauled our asses up the drive and fumbled with the house keys to get into the house. Alec seemed to be sporting a splitting headache as he held his head a muttered about the room spinning.

"You shouldn't have drank so much silly billy," I playfully teased as we crawled up the stairs, "And it's the first day of school today Alec! Think what mum and dad would say if they saw you now," I finished with a wink.

"Not like I had a choice…" Alec feebly answered his hand still braced against his skull.

"You're driving me to school and remember it's your turn to cook breakfast!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, "So get they hang over under control!"

* * *

 _10:35pm_

 **Alec POV**

And with that she disappeared into her room leaving me alone with my thoughts all too soon, I sighed as I stumbled into my room shimming out of my insanely tight jeans stripping off my shirt and lying flat out on my bed.

I bet Jem thinks I'm pathetic seeing me crying in the bathroom… Luckily he seemed to tell Izzy I was ill, not that I was sobbing in his arms for a good 15 minutes. I couldn't help it, it had shook me up. It was better before I knew what it felt like, to be kissed by someone and it feel so right… before I couldn't miss it because I hadn't tasted his straw-berry lips but now I missed the bitter-sweet taste…

 _I kissed a boy tonight. I kissed Magnus_. I could see feel his ghostly hands on my back or feel a memory of his lips placed on mine. It was the only thing that has been occupying my mind since that event tonight. I balled my duvet in my hands as my thoughts flew around my head. I slipped up I had been so careful back in London about my secret not slipping up once, accept now my first night out in New York and I had ended up playing tonsil tennis with a very sparkly male teen.

I know Izzy would be fine with me being gay and by the looks of Gideon and his friends they seem okay with that idea. I'm just confused about what I'm so scared of, maybe it was the look of disappointment in my mother eyes that she hide completely or the look of barely masked disgusted expression my dad would pull. and then the dreaded question _What turned you gay Alexander I thought we taught you better than this?_ I don't think I can handle that or the people that disagree with me being gay what happens if they treat me as if I have some sort of disease. People say that it only matters about the people close to you and their opinions not the onlookers but still they will always judge you and I can't stand to the thought of being judged or my family being judged through me because of what I am.

But was it so wrong to do something that made me happy in my own skin.

 _I can't find it in me to regret that kiss with Magnus_

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Hope this Chapter was okay. Managed to update every day so far, I really enjoy where this story is going tbh. Story this chapter is slightly smaller than the others.**

 **What did you guys think of the POV swaps? or should I just stick with Magnus and Alec?**

 **Merry Xmas :D**


	4. Alec Latewood

**AN -**

 **I'm sooooo sorry for not updating the story in ages... It's a really long chapter because I have had to include detail of the school and lessons and characters. The normal school days wont be this in detail in the future (They can if you want) but I just think it's good to have a lot of detail in the beginning.**

 **Thanks for that review on the last chapter. Hope your all had a Magnificent Xmas and new year, just want to say that I have updated/improved my last chapters fixing the most comma problem and adding more content times and dates. Also shoutout to the amazing people who have followed and favourited this story, you made my week :)**

 **Alec and Izzy's first day at Clairvoyant High! Big chapter ahead!**

 **Disclaimer- All the characters are Cassandra Clares, I only own the plot and the school.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Monday 5th September 2016_

 _7:30am_

 **Alec POV**

 _I was wrapped up in a tartan blanket sitting on log watching the last of embers on the bonfire dwindle away, I poked the fire with a twig trying to stir the flames back into action but nothing worked._

 _"Alec has the fire finally died? Darling come back to the tent where it's warm," A familiar silky voice purred from over my shoulder, as the said person came into view._

 _They were wearing a fluffy jumper as they walked up in front of me and knelt so we were at eye level, raising their hand to carefully caress my cheek lovingly._

 _"Alexander what planet are you on?" The voice chuckled slight as they lent forward and pressed their lips to mine while I wrapped my_ _hand into their hair and they hummed in agreement against my lips in return._

 _"Found you blue-eyes," he said in a husky voice before standing up breaking he kiss halfway, sending me happy wink._

 _Before I was even aware of what I was doing I found myself calling after them._

 _"Magnus..."_

I jolted awake. Heart racing. _What they hell was that?!_ Groaning to myself as I turned away from the my wall as more post-it-notes fell from it and littered bed. Rubbing my eyes groggily as I dangled my legs over the edge of the bed hold my head in my hands. Never am I going out in before school again as blurred flashes of last nights activities stabbed at my head. Just as my alarm decided to scare the living daylights out of me and shock me into action. Today was the first day of school. _Shit_ I spared a glance at the digital numbers that angrily glared the passing seconds, as if to highlighted how much vital time I am currently wasting, catapulting myself to my feet as I blindly felt for the light switch which only succeed in me pulling down more post-it-notes from the wall. I let out a frustrated sigh throwing my hands up in the air, I don't have time to deal with this, I'm already late.

 _Shit I'm on breakfast duty!_

I was already hurling myself down the stair case, while propelling myself off towards the kitchen using the hallway wall, and skidding round the last corner to enter the kitchen calm and collected, striding in purposely so Izzy thinks I was meant to over-sleep by 45 minutes...

"Morning Iz, how do you feel about just having a cheese toasty instead of pancakes? " I say as I dug through the bread bin finding 4 slices of bread out.

"Awh, but Alec I wanted pancakes!" Izzy pouts slightly as she crosses her arms childishly across her chest but you could easily tell she was joking with the laughing glint lighting the corners of her eyes. She silently pushed across the table a glass of water and a painkiller, I grabbed the water and pill giving her a slight nod as I shoved the bread into the grill.

"I'll just cook whatever you want at the weekend just let me off the hook today," I promised as took the toasty's out from the grill, using my thumb and my forefinger to quickly carry them to the plates on the table.

"Alec maybe next time bring the plates to the toasty's," Izzy stated looking over the rim of her glass of orange juice, at me pathetically blowing my burnt fingers.

I shot her a glare as I shoved the rest of the bread in my gob as I ran back up the stairs to get dressed, I didn't realize how hard it was to climb the stairs three at a time sporting a hangover the size of a small country. My hands grasped up the hand rail as stumbled the stair case having at least 5 near-death experiences with the floor. _On-wards and Up-wards this day can't get any worse._ Shoving the a plain white shirt, a black tie outlined with a saffron stripe on while trying to pick up some trousers that actually fit unlike last night...

"Alec we need to leave in 5!" Izzy voice resounded through the house just as I as trying to find the arm hole of the blazer and pulling my trousers up with the other hand.

I rushed to the bathroom while shouting down to Izzy to get in the car as I quickly brushed my teeth looking at my watch to time the two minutes. I spared a glance at one of the mirrors that dominated he bathroom wall, to see my hair still swept in my eyes and looking like I had just rolled out of bed -w _hich I have_ I thought. I raked my hands through my fair hoping in some way it would neaten this birds nest in some way.

It was a good job our parents weren't in to see me vault over the banister and to land perfectly on me feet on the ground floor grabbing my bag (I had prepared luckily yesterday) next to the two grand oak doors. Bustling out the doors, sprinting down the drive way to rip the car door open on the Bentley EXP and flooring the accelerator as the car pulled out of the estate.

* * *

 _8:07am_

We rolled into the deserted car park, I quickly pulled into a space which was shaded by a giant maple tree quite a bit away from the school, sighing as I turned the engine off reaching for the car door just as Izzy turned the comfortable silence into an awkward silence from just one question that was left ringing in the air.

"Alec who gave you the hickie?" Izzy looked at my flushed face and my hand frozen on the door handle with a raised eyebrow. I could feel all my blood freeze in my veins as I looked at her in horror stuttering my words as they tumbled from my mouth.

"Wh-What h-h-hicke?" I gulped at her as she pulled out a little purse mirror from her bag, opening it up in my direction to see a giant purple bruise to the right of adam's apple, I reaching up to touch it with a unsteady hand touching it faintly. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Is that what Magnus gave me?!_

"Jeez Alec calm, here have some foundation, if you go any redder your going to pop a blood vessel!" Izzy tutted as she moved over with multiple makeup brushes as she gripped my chin turning it up as she worked her magic on my neck with the foundation.

"But I expect answers later!" She glared at me but I was to busy marveling at how my neck appeared as if nothing had happened during yesterday's night time activities.

"Come on Iz we need to see Administration before homeroom starts," I hastily escaped the car grabbing my leather satchel walking a few paces in front of Izzy before my blush died down so I could turn and lock the car with the keys.

That's when I actually took in the school that towered above us, it 5 imposing levels high stretching for miles at the sides, as little white windows lined the walls all accurately spaced along the floors, ivy was spreading up the ancient walls, tickling the edges of the windows. The front doors stood fast, painted white with giant metal knockers. Lining the doorway were two marble pillars which had pictures sculptured within it, at closer look they didn't seem to have any theme.

At the very bottom of one of the pillars had waves from the sea forming a ring around its circumference, with fire lining the next ring, stars the next, butterfly's flowing around another, lighting dancing above, birds spreading their wings as they fly, thorns wrapping around further up the pillar which morphed into snakes coiling, these images had no pattern. _How do thorns and butterfly's link?_ I thought as if I could decipher the story that the pillars might be holding. On the other pillar was full of some sort of language which was twisting round and round, the language looked slightly like Latin but I still couldn't understand it.

"Move it history freak, even you said we need to get to Administration before homeroom," Izzy chuckled as she dragged me into the foyer, the foyer was beautiful it had a mosaic of tiny tiles, I gasped at it's odd style it held a picture of four Cs back to back with a half crescent moon, a book, an arrow and a star. It was fascinating. Even Izzy's face was in a perfectly shaped 'o' as she let out a breath.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Isabelle Sophia Lightwood you two are the new students here I'm Mrs Ashdown, I was wondering where you two had ran off to" said a woman with hazel eyes and dark murky red hair tied up in an neat bun dressed in black office wear the top of her jacket on had saffron stripes on just like our tie.

"Hello ma'am," Izzy said with a smile as she clasped the older woman's hand in a shake. "The school is memorizing..."

"You will get bored of it very soon," Mrs Ashdown said with a smile as she gave us some documents, "Here's a timetable, school rules and a map. Most of the students here are nice enough to help you if you get lost. Oh and here are you locker numbers and combinations, also your allowed to decorate your locker Mr Asmodeus says its for the students to be unique."

She briefly looked at her watch "I'm so sorry to leave you like this but school is almost beginning to start and I have to get back to the office. Go to the east wing, fourth floor and that should be where your two lockers are, they are easy to spot, the two plain ones. Also we put each of you in your cousins individual homerooms" Mrs Ashdown had already turned away walking in the opposite direction.

"Alec you gotta read the map, you know I have as much sense of direction as a broken compass," Izzy said as she was holding the map upside down. I just grabbed her arm as we made our way towards the east wing, passing many different rooms. The school itself is a traditionally built with all the marble and brick making it look grand but the interior was somewhat modern as you looked in the doorways of classrooms, it was filled with the top notch technology and what amazed me was the fact that each room was decorated with personality. The whole school gave of the vibe as traditional but modern it was the oddest mixes of themes.

"Alec it says here that the first floor is for homerooms and Children of the Moon lockers are here, on the second floor is languages and humanities subjects with the children of Lylics lockers are there, the third floor is maths and science with the children of the Night are there, fourth floor is arts and design with children of Raziel lockers , and the final fifth floor is the common room and staff offices with children of Lilths lockers."

"So there are 5 houses?"I questioned - _that is a lot of information_ I pondered as we walked past some lockers they all had a similar theme of animals and family...? _That's odd._ Some lockers had individually had pictures of family and friends. One group of about 6 lockers had painted a picture using all 6 of them as a canvass, it held a group of people looking happy and jolly arms linked over each others arms. As I looked closer at that group of lockers I saw Jordan with his arm around a girl grinning flashing all of his teeth.

"Yup, your homeroom is tutor is Mr Branwell and mine is Mr Shade, lets go find them now." Izzy practically skipped down the corridor with me in tow.

* * *

 _8:30am_

 **Jace POV**

 _Ahh back at this shithole..._ I thought as Will drove his Range Rover Sport into the car park at a leisurely pace, Jem was seated shotgun with Cecily sat behind undoubtedly on her phone to Gabe - _againnn._ I was sat behind Will kicking the back of his chair repeatedly.

"Oi Will weren't we meant to me in school like 5 mins ago?" Cecily asked impatiently. "I was going to meet Gabe before going to homeroom."

"Well it's not my fault it's your dear darling brother Johnathon's fault! if he didn't act like such an annoying child by kicking my chair we would probably have gotten there quicker." Will fired back.

"It's not my fault that the oldest Herondale the only one of us that can drive, drank his and JEM'S mass in alcohol, and didn't think far enough ahead that he was driving us to school today instead of Dad!" I aimed a another kick into the seat.

"Someone needs to know there alcohol tolerance better..." I said under my breath.

"JACE I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE SHITE!" Will turned around in seat as soon as he parked the car. "Your lucky I'm not going to lock you up in this car with a blood-thirsty beast."

"You wouldn't dare ..."I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Don't test me!" Will pointed his finger at my chest.

"You wouldn't even be able to pick one up to put it there and I doubt Jem would help you." I shoved his hand from my chest and walked off towards the school. I heard my brother shout across the car park just as I was reaching for the doors.

"I HOPE YOU GET DEMON POXS!" Will hollered.

"So mature..." Jem and Cecily murmured in unison.

I strolled down the Moon Wing, blazer chucked over my shoulder and my bag held over the other as I pushed the door open into my homeroom. The design teacher, Mr Branwell hadn't even noticed that I had came in he was too busy with what ever hazardous invention he had brought to homeroom this morning. I felt a sarcastic smile smile stretched across my face as I saw my usual table at the back near the window with Gabriel, Jordan, Jon sat by it talking to - _Will?! How come Will is in my homeroom? How did he get in here before me?_

 _"_ Will? Have you came to get you ass verbally beaten or would you prefer physically?" I felt my smile morph into a smirk as I saw him start to turn but at the same time Jordan was in hysterics _-What the hell is he laughing about?_

I still kept my smile on my face trying to avoid my friends expressions. But that's when Wills body finally turned to meet me and that was when I saw that it wasn't Will but it was Alec. It was so obvious now, Will was shorter, stockier and radiated the Herondale arrogance like a second skin and poor Alec was slender and shy.

"Oh shit, Alec I didn't realize it was you," I laughed at his confused expression. "Welcome to Clairvoyant High."

"Smooth Herondale..." Gabriel stated in between laughs.

"You nearly scared the living daylights out of him! You should have seen his face" Jordan gasped holding his stomach as poor Alec went bright red looking slight humiliated.

"Wait till I tell Will that you mistook him for a Lightworm - no offence Gabe, Alec - you are never gonna live that down," Jon said with his dimples appearing because of the giant infectious grin on his face.

You could tell that Clary and him were sister because of both of their charisma and ability to lighten the mood in seconds, we were all dissolved into laughter even Alec who's face as returned back to being pale was gasping for breath at the end.

"So Alec what lessons have you got today? Gimme your timetable so we can compare" I said as Alec slid his over the table.

"I thought that we have different lessons because we are in different grades?" Alec replied.

"Nah, we are all smushed into the same lessons just take the tests differently and your grade is more senior due to them being in the course for 1 year already compared to us juniors." Jordan said while smashing his hands together.

"First lesson you have maths that's on the Vamp/3rd floor with Mr Nightshade - "

"OHHH you have that with me bro!" Jordan playfully punched Alec in the arm.

I shoved Jordan off of his chair as I carried on looking at the paper "Shut it Jordan, second lesson you have history that's with Mr Nix that's on the Fay/2nd Floor -"

"Alec that's with my brother, he will take you where we normally hang out for break" Gabriel piped up.

I shot him down with a glare "As I was saying, third lesson is back on the Vamp/3rd floor and that's physics with Mr Shade that's with Jon," I said as Jon gave a small salute with a goofy smile, "Fourth lesson isn't on a floor it's on the athletic track today with Gwyn and that lesson is with you favorite Herondale who will come and lead the way if you meet him at the mosaic." I finished with a small bow.

"So how come Will is showing me to sport?" Alec said with a smirk visible in his eyes.

"Oh Lightworm you wound me," I said dramatically clasping my chest.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Alec giggled.

"You would think that this Herondale was the one that took drama," Jon stage whispered over the table.

"Shut your trap, Morgenstern!" I sneered at him as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot... today you have your free last, so your allowed to go home early if you wanted," I said after I had finished pulling faces at Jon.

"Oh I can't give my sister a lift home normally..." Alec looked slightly disappointed.

"Fair play next time just ditch her with one of the girls, we all share lifts home sometimes" Gabriel said looking up from his phone.

"Yo Henry can we go to first lesson now?" I called over to our teacher who was still absorbed in his trinket to even tell that we were almost late to lesson.

"Yes, Yes do as you please Jonathan," Henry hadn't even bothered to look up as the students started to leave the homeroom.

* * *

 _8:50am_

 **Alec POV**

My tutor hadn't even looked up as me and Jordan walked past his desk, but I heard his voice from behind my shoulder just before I walked into the corridor.

"Welcome Alexander to Clairvoyant High," His kind voice carrying across the classroom.

"Come'on Alec we are gonna be late and you haven't even been to your locker yet! Ah Well nevermind just put your sports kit in mine, we will come collect it at break." Jordan was talking excitedly as he pushed me down the corridor. Jordan came to halt again to in front of some lockers on the first floor.

"Hey Jordan I thought our lockers were on the fourth floor?" I asked.

"Nahh mine isn't yours is. We are in different houses, I'm in the Moon Children House or as the students call us the werewolves / wolves, see a grey stripe outlining my tie, and yours is a yellow colour." Jordan said as he flicked the combination lock. That's when I realized our ties was different mine yellow just as he said and his was grey like a moon.

"So what am house am I then?" I asked as Jordan rummaged though his locker, and grabbed my sports kit from me.

"Your Raziel's Children, or Nephilim as most people say," Jordan slammed his locker and pulled slightly on my tie. And that's when I looked at his personalized locker and it was one of the group of 6 lockers which had a image painted on it, Jordan was smiling a smile that lit up his whole face and his eyes were lovingly on a girl with curly brown hair and happy amber eyes.

"Who's that?"I asked pointing to the girl on his locker.

"Oh that's Maia, you will probably see her around, with been together for about 3 years now..." Jordan's eyes were slightly glazed over obviously reliving a happy memory a small blush tinted his cheeks. "She will be in your sport I think, anyway come on Mr Nightshade isn't a happy bunny if your late. More like a bunny with really sharp teeth"

Jordan mimed fangs as he bounded down the corridor towards a flight of stairs, racing up them pushing past a group of people donned in flowers braided in their long hair with a tie striped with green. It was as if Jordan was immune from there deadly glares that they shot him as he bundled past them, oblivious to the knife like glares aimed in at his back.

"Just ignore the Fay folk probably too high to even remember who pushed them," Jordan sniggered as we reached he third floor., he dramatically threw the doors open to reveal a darkish corridor all the lockers were placed on the left side of the hall, some had stars painted on them, others dark creepy forests but they all shared the same idea of nightime. I felt Jordan come up behind me and give me a shove.

"BOO! welcome to the crazy vamp floooooorrr! don't get too close to them they are very 'emo' and 'gothic', nah I'm only joking most of them are ok but the rest are jackasses." Jordan said swinging arm wide so Alec could take the view in.

"Quickly into the maths room before Count Dracula comes and eats us," Jordan was just about to reach for the classroom door as a man - _I'm going to assume he is our teacher -_ pulled the door open and I could see Jordan visibly gulped.

"Mr Kyle glad you could join us... and Mr Lightwood I would hope the new student wouldn't be led along so easily by a dog," Drawled the man as he stepped away from the doorway letting both of us in.

"Mr Kyle go sit next to Mr Lewis and Mr Lightwood sit next to Mr Carstairs. Hopefully these two students will change you two trouble makers." Mr Nightshade was wearing a black shirt complete with black trousers the only colour was on his shirt was two red stripes on his shoulders. He had dark hair swept back away from his peircing dark eyes as he scanned them over me and pointed over to the back of the classroom as Jordan sat sliently next Simon at the front. I pushed the urge to blush at being told off by a teacher I haven't even spoken to, as I walked over to where he was pointing. Luckily I saw that Mr Carstairs was Jem, so this couldn't be so bad.

"You don't want to get on the bad side of Mr Nightshade Alec, he isn't very forgiving." Jem murmured out of the corner of his mouth, from a distance it wouldn't look like Jem was talking only taking notes studiously.

"I can tell, he called Jordan a dog! that can't be allowed by a teacher!" I must of sounded appalled as I mirrored his technique while copying down the notes from the board.

"Well I must say in Mr Nightshades defence Jordan did introduce him by saying Count Dracula, I wouldn't fret too much Jordan vs Mr Nightshade is quite common. Jordan is quite the class clown." Jem stated as he loosened his saffron striped tie.

Me and Jem chatted quietly throughout the lesson laughing occasionally as Jordan said a snide comment to Mr Nightshade. The maths was relatively easy since my parents had ordered a maths tutor to make sure I was caught up on the senior topic in maths and the rest of my lessons. It was down to the last ten minutes of class when Jordan appeared to have gotten bored again, much to Simon's attempt to try and stop Jordan throwing a ball of garlic at Mr Nightshades only to succeed on knocking his arm so the bundle of garlic landed on the poor girl next to them. She had long blonde hair, green intelligent eyes, curves in all the right places, her white shirt not done up all the way, with a red tie tied loosely round her neck showing off a bit too much skin. I started to feel sick _I wish she would button her god damn top up_.

"Mr Nightshadeeee," rang from her blood red lips as she smirked at Jordan. "Jordan threw a piece of garlic at me,"

Mr Nightshades head whipped round and planted both of his hands either side of Jordan's desk, "Mr Kyle I think you have over stepped your boundaries today, i'll ring Mr Scott now to come put you on a leash. Miss Belcourt you're allowed to go can clean yourself up in the toilets then go straight to next lesson here's a hall pass."

"Excuse ME, Mr Nightshade but the garlic hasn't even made a mess on the skank." Jordan huffed standing up and stormed out the room, "I'll go find Ralph myself!"

"Sir, it's my fault!" Simon jumped up out of his seat looking quite frazzled, "I was the one that knocked his arm, he was aiming for the bin."

"Mr Lewis, Of course it wasn't your fault," Mr Nightshade replied before turning back to the board and carrying on with the lesson.

"Jem is Jordan in trouble?" I asked out the corner of my mouth as my eyes were fixed on Simon as he was still frozen above his seat as he signed and lay back in his seat.

"Nah course he isn't Mr Scott loves Jordan and hates Mr Nightshade, so he will just put Jordan down for disturbing the class which is pretty mild to be honest." Jem said it as if this was usual to happen.

A high ringing bell resounded through the whole school which marked the end of the lesson, I started to clear away all my pens quickly shoving them into my satchel.

"Hey Jem do you know who has history with Mr Nix?" I shouted over the bell.

"Tessa, Cat, Sophie... I think Gideon and maybe Mags," Jem replied shouldering his bag but all I was hearing was Mags is that Magnus. My secret. "Do you want me to take you there it's a bit of a it's sorta on the way to the basement but I don't mind too much Miss Blackthorn wont mind if I'm helping a friend."

But it sounded as if I was underwater... I could barely hear him, his voice sounded distorted as I tried to focus on him, I could feel my breaths coming in quick and shallow. _Shit shit shit keep it together Alec._ I felt a surprisingly strong grip on my shoulder and whipped my head from the spinning room to Jem

"Alec, can you hear me?" Jem said looking straight into my eyes, I nodded slightly, "Okay, Alec I want you to count to ten for me,"

 _1, 2, 3-3-3._ I shook my head taking a big deep, I felt unsteady on my legs as I saw a worried Simon appear next to Jem, _4, 5, 6,7-7-7._ Jem linked one of his arms under my armpit and getting Simon to do the same barking controlled orders at some people to clear off and get to next lesson, as he and Simon moved me into the boys toilets. _Luckily it was empty._

"Simon can you make sure now one comes in?" Jem asked calmly as he whipped out and texted someone, Simon worriedly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then turned out of the door.

 _8, 9 ,10-10- 10._ I was clinging to the sink head leaning on the cool surface of the mirror as angry tears streaked down my cheeks.

"Calm down Alec, speak to me buddie," Jem said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion a small wrinkle forming on his forehead.`

"Is this about the same thing that happened last night?" Jem asked, and that's when I remembered that here I was crying in a bathroom again in the small space of 24 hours.

"Sorta... I'm fine now," I said trying to hide my shaking hands as I washed my face with some cold water from the taps. "What did I say last night? I can't really remember much of it?"

"Oh not a lot really... just saying how you shouldn't have done something. And he was going to catch you out again?" Jem sent a anxious look at me, "Look Alec I know there are a lot of questions I want to ask you, but they aren't going to help the situation, so I'm not going to pry." His silver eyes glowed honestly as a small smile formed as he could tell that I have calmed down a little.

"Gideon has already told Mr Nix that you have fainted and that is all Gideon knows, but I suggest you don't keep this all inside," Jem advised as he led me out of the bathroom waving for Simon-who was tapping his foot nervously biting his thumb-to come and walk me to the second floor.

* * *

 _9:57am_

 **Cat** **POV**

 _"_ I swear Mrs Black gets creepier ever year," Sophie giggled at me as we moved from the biology classroom onto the corridor.

"Ugh she gives me the shivers," I replied pretending to rub my arms, "We are gonna be late for Mr Nix's if she keeps increasing the time she keeps us in after the bell just because of Gregor and Jacob miny scraps."

There was some shouting coming up from the maths side of the floor, I linked arms with Sophie as we went to investigate the familiar shouts. The closer we got the more we recognized the shouting it wasn't aggressive or very loud but it was commanding and firm.

"Why's Jem shouting?!" Sophie questions as we break out into a small run to the sound, just as we got there we saw Simon and Jem struggling with a boy held up in the middle of them, his tall body making hard for poor Simon who was at least a head smaller than the boy. They all disappeared into the boys toilets, and soon after Simon popped back out telling anyone to go to a different floor spouting some bullshit about them being broken.

"Simon! Are you okay?!" Me and Sophie gushed out, "Is Jem alright? Is that boy okay?"

Simon looked nervously over his shoulder in the direction of the toilets "Yeah Jem and me are okay..." He said absently, "Alec is feeling... unwell."

Simon couldn't lie to save himself so I didn't ask or want to invade in the poor Lightwood boy.

"Alright if you say so me and Sophie are going to class now..."

"Do you think that Alec got into a fight?" Sophie asked as we made it to the Fay Floor.

"I don't think Alec is that sorta of person..." I replied as we entered Mr Nix's classroom, seeing Magnus, Tessa and Gideon already sat in the usual spaces on the middle row. Sophie sat next to Gideon as I sat to her right with Magnus and then Tessa sat next to me as the class fell into the normal amount of chatter litter the air about the first day back from summer, Magnus bouncing his pen up and down as he spoke to Tessa about first lesson.

Mr Nix entered the classroom around 5 minutes after me and Sophie, walking in on his black cane which always seemed to be clutched in his left, his right stroking his snowy beard, the whole class instantly hushed all holding a breath as he turned just about to speak...

And that's when an electronic ping rang from Gideon's bag, all eyes in the classroom swiveled to meet Gideon as his eyes widened when he read the text.

"Sir, Alec is going to be late for class because he fainted in Mr Nightshades class." Gideon said cautiously but concern was evident in his green eyes.

"Alrighty-ho thanks for informing me Gideon," Mr Nix tightened his blue tie as he turned back to the board writing the title with his claw like hands. The whole class sighed in relief, Mr Nix had multiple moods after teaching teens for that long it must have ruined his brain, because your either dealing with a teacher who jokes and is jolly on a first name basis or your dealing with a psychotic teacher who will portal you into hell the moment you speak up. The whole class studiously wrote the introduction down in our books because there's not telling when he switches.

A quiet knock was heard at the door, and Mr Nix turned towards the door just as Jem popped his head round the door, looking cautiously at Mr Nix's face. I felt Magnus freeze next to me no longer tapping his little tune on his pen.

"Good Morning Aldous! Sorry Alec is late," Jem said in a warm tone.

"Oh it's okay James just leave him here and scamper off to lessons!" Mr Nix grinned at Jem as he turned to Alec.

"Is Alec short for Alexander?" He asked almost childishly.

"Y-Yes sir..." Alec avoided making contact with anyone else in the room it honestly looked like he wanted to disappear through the floor.

"Shush my name is Aldous or Mr Nix, Sir makes me feel old. Welcome to the history class, you can find your seat next to Gideon." Waved his hand over to Gideon's direction. Alec quickly retreated into the seat and slumped his head on the desk, as Gideon poked and nagged him what was up with him in first lesson, Alec just shoved his hand of and laughed saying he was fine, just a bit of a hangover.

"Today we will be watching a documentary about Machu Picchu to start the year of nice and easy," Mr Nix said as he excitedly went and turned on the projector, he seemed to look forward to it more than the actual students, but we weren't complaining. I noticed Magnus had not moved an inch since Jem had disturbed the lesson his eyes still glazed over looking off into the distance, I prodded him in the ribs and he launched himself 10ft into the air with a squeal, earning a odd wave off of Mr Nix, Magnus waved sheepishly back.

"Magnus," I laughed as he shot me the birdie as Mr Nix turned back to watch the video.

"What's up darling?" He replied as he furiously wrote all the notes he had missed while off in lah lah land down.

"Nothing you just weren't paying attention,"I said and with that the rest of the lesson was spent in silence as the class wrote about the Inca's citadel built in the 15th century.

* * *

 **AN -**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long to update im a terrible person. But i managed to update before school restarted again. I hope you liked the idea of the school houses, lockers etc etc I just wanted you to all know that the teachers are actually people from the Shadowhunter's universe, and the Shadowhunter wiki has helped me out loads (that website is godly). I am working on the next chapter now, so should be done hopefully soon... just repeating that only the next chapter is going to be as detailed because it's the first day of school and I wanted you guys to get the realtionships between the characters. So next chapter is going to be break time, physics lesson, lunch and sport then a free period then a bit of home life.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it would love to hear some feedback on how you think I could improve my story or if you like a certain idea.**

 **Thanks for the Read.**


	5. Cuts, Bruises, Fights and Football

**AN-**

 **Hope you liked chapter 4... now for the second part of the first day. You probably wondering why alec freaked out over magnus etc etc it will all be revealed in future chapters** **. So yeah big chapter hope you guys give this fic a chance. Jordan, Will , Alec POV today. I hope i'm doing all this right. uploaded at my usual insomniac hours XD**

 **Review your favourite ship.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Monday 5th September 2016_

 _9:47am_

 **Jordan POV**

 _Stupid Anselm Nightshade more like Asshat Nightshit, he takes the whole being in the Vamp house too seriously._ I strolled around the empty hallways, running my hands across all the lockers, it was one of the cool things about this school, everyone thinks it's some preppy private school but at the end of the day we are just regular people chosen to go here. I shoved my both my hands in my pockets as I trudged up the stairs - _Why is the offices allll the wayyy at the top floor._

The only fault at this school is the houses, no one knows why we are put in these houses but once your in them everyone treats anyone else not in their house like we have the plague! Even some of the teachers do it. I remember getting my letter of acceptance here:

 _ **Dear Mrs & Mr Kyle**_

 _ **We are proud to say that you sons skills has not gone unnoticed by us at Clairvoyant High, His loyalty and determination in his everyday life has inspired us to invite him to our Prestigious school in New York. We have seen his talent from his gigs at local bars being the bands main vocalist, boxing competitions and from fellow agents that have visited his old school. We know this is an important time for Jordan to make decisions for his future, and we would love to give him that helping hand which give's him that extra paths to reach his final destination and we will make sure that he wont stray from it.**_

 _ **We want to enroll Jordan to do our music program alongside the two technology subjects graphics and design that he seems to excel at, his hidden talent with numbers has been spotted and he has been straight-enlisted into the maths qualification. Jordan will be able to participate in lots more extra-curriculum subjects should he chose, this school is made to help people with potential to spread their wings. We already think that Jordan will bring lots of success to the Children of the Moon's house, Jordan has been chosen for the house because of the attributes that make him himself, Jordan will be surrounded by people like him strong-willed and loyal young adults.**_

 _ **If you are worried, don't worry because Jordan will have multiple people he can go to for advice and support, for the two main people:**_

 _ **House Leader: Mr Ralf Scott**_

 _ **Tutor: Mr Henry Branwell**_

 _ **We look forward to seeing you son at school,**_

 _ **Yours Fathifully,**_

 _ **Mr Asmdoeus**_

 _ **Head teacher of Clairvoyant High**_

 _And that's how I ended up here, I didn't really have much of a plan, I was just going to go where the world took me._ I thought as I straightened my grey tie, but that doesn't stop the annoying feeling I felt, it didn't feel like I am spreading my wings here, it feels like they are clipping them, _Yes my education here is impeccable but where's my youth gone._ My days of fighting people in the street or playing football in the park are gone, the hot-headed rocker Jordan Kyle is gone replaced and strangled by this gray tie.

It was probably why I ran into the faeries today... I hate people feeling separated, just because the school gave you a different tie colour doesn't mean you better than anyone else. I think that's why I enjoy my friendship group here I don't think I would be able to take it here if didn't have those. We smashed all those silly stereo-type friendship groups within the house, we have 2 Vamps, 2 Moonies (me inculded), 4 Wizards and the 12 bratty angels offspring, no faeries (probably because they hate breaking tradition - _i mean who wouldn't not want to be our friends..._ ). But being around everyone from different houses made us embrace our differences not make us disagree we were probably the steadiest group in the school. I liked that Alec thought we were in the same house, it's a shame we aren't but at the end of the day we are in the same homeroom, I don't think being in the Angel house is going to change him either.

I'm now waltzing down past the empty common rooms looking at the Warlocks lockers, they were all different bright colourful some had feathers stuck on them others had glitter or patchwork on them. I think being a warlock here at the school is being them without anyone telling them what they can and can't do, them being unique and brutally honest... I wouldn't belong here either honesty has never been my strong point.

I finally reached Ralf's office, I didn't even bother knocking as I just pushed into the room.

"I was wondering if Asshat had finally killed you rather than send you back up here," a pair of bright green eyes twinkled at him from the low light as a small chuckle escaped his lips from the common nickname for the fellow teacher.

"Nah he loves me deep down," I replied as I sank further into the chair opposite to him.

"Dare I ask what you did?"

"Was aiming for Mr Nightshit with a ball of garlic when Simon thought he would try stop me, causing me to throw it at Camille who snitched and that dirty skank got to get out of class,"

"Why don't you try a stake next time," Ralf laughed to himself as he wrote another slip of paper, "You have been let off on a warning for teasing,"

"Yeah, Yeah thanks... Why can't I get kicked out of maths yet?"

"Although you try your hardest you can tell your naturally good at numbers because of your grades on tests despite that you spend most of first lesson in my office," Ralf said as he sipped his cup of tea. "There's a maths workbook in your usual spot go finish the rest of this lesson off in here then go straight to second lesson."

I stalked over to the corner of his office where a little desk sat with a workbook at there staring at me, with a white label stuck to the front of it,

 _ **Property of the stupid prick that keeps coming into my study every first lesson until I die...**_

 _Very funny..._ I thought as I flicked through the pages watching the clock tick by.

* * *

 _9:52am_

I grabbed my bag from under the desk as I sauntered over to the door, giving Ralf a little salute, "Cya tomoz Scott,"

"Bye Kyle,"

I was making my way to the basement going from the Warlock floor to the Angel floor when I literally collided with one, I don't mean a Nepilim, I mean my girlfriend, she was walking up the stairs with Cecily and Izzy, gossiping loudly as there mouths moved ten times quicker than any other male conversation I had. She didn't realize who it was at first which is another thing why I love my girl, she will always stick up for herself.

"Oi, watch it jerk-" She snapped just as she saw me raise my hands above my head in surrender. "Well least I was true, it is still a jerk..."

"Maia my hearts breaking you can't talk to me like that," I stated as I wrapped her up in a big hug, my arms fitting perfectly around her waist like a jig-saw puzzle.

"You loveeee meee," I planted a wet kiss on her cheek as she shoved me off, wiping the kiss off of her cheek.

"Get off! You need to get to lesson, Yes I love you to but I can already tell you have been in Mr Scott's room by the direction you came, you should be a floor below me!" Maia said raising her eyebrow at me as I pouted.

"Now shoo before us girlies start talking about all the problems the boys never want to hear," She said with a smirk and a wink at Cecily and Izzy.

That was my cue to leave as I practically sprinted away, I soon found myself in the basement, people just assume that down here is all dank and dark but actually it is a music studio and backstage to the theater that is in the assembly hall. It's normally really chill in music we don't have any desks just the sound booth and then the computers, meaning at the start of the lesson all we do is grab a chair and sit in a circle around Grace. Grace was our music & drama teacher here. Grace Blackthorn was Raziel's house leader, she had long silver waves that fell beautifully down her face, saffron flowers where braided into her hair, silver mischievous eyes and she was wearing a long white dress. Some think that she should be put into the Faerie staff but I think I get that she is staff for Raziel because of the way she acts, she acts on impulse wanting to shape the world rather than watch from the shadows like the fay, she is fearless like a Nepilim.

"Jordan you and Will start composing your music, Jem and Simon are going to be late," Grace said from where she was stringing a cello.

Another 10 minutes later Simon and Jem return, Simon logs on the computer next to me, glancing over at the duet I had been starting for the two of us, the corner of his mouth tugged up at agreement.

"Sorry about Mr Nightshade I tried to stick up for you but as always he just ignores me..." Simon trailed off as he waved to Grace motioning that he is here in the class now.

"It's okay not your fault the Moonies aren't the friendliest with your fiends of a house," I tugged playfully at his red tie. "Why were you late? I don't think Asshat Nightshit would have kept you two golden children behind?"

And that's when Simon looked insanely guilty as if he was hiding something, he turned pale as his brown eyes darted around the room, his knee started knocking up and down under the computer table.

"I don't think I can say..." He said quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "It was about Alec..."

"Simon is he okay?!"Simon paled at my tone of voice he knows that I get protective over my friends. "Did Asshat Nightshade having something do with it?!"

"No-No-No it wasn't that... I think- don't tell anyone - he just randomly started hyperventilating," I suddenly felt guilty for prying so much, "Jem calmed him down we just don't know what triggered it. We are gonna have to keep a close eye on him."

* * *

 _10:52am_

 **Alec POV**

I was starting to understand why everyone was holding their breath around Mr Nix, one minute he was jolly with us all saying that he loved the amount of work we have done and the next he was bellowing about having to keep us 2 minutes into break because we hadn't written enough, that he was deeply disappointed in us. Gideon whispered to me that this was him being himself and as long as you have written at least 2 sides of paper he is happy man when he marks it.

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Mr Nix bellowed as he cracked his cane across his desk like a whip. "OooO Alexander... Great work today," as he flashed out of this bad temper when he saw me get up to leave.

Gideon gripped my the bottom of my elbow and pulled me out of classroom, letting go of me to walk hand-in-hand with Sophie.

"We all normally chill outside, in the school's orchid, it's quiet there and we aren't really disturbed by other students." Gideon said as we waded through the flow of students rushing up to the common room.

"Okay, but I need to stop at Jordan's locker to get my sports kit."

We finally made it to the first floor with out getting trampled, most of the hallway was deserted apart from the odd silver ties which were at their lockers. I saw Jordan just come out of the basement with Simon chatting animatedly with wild gestures, Will and Jem were following closely a few paces behind them. Jordan sent me a lopsided grin as he skidded to a halt at his locker, throwing my kit at me.

"How was first and second lesson? I bet Asshat Nighshit lessons got all grey and boring without me being there." Jordan exclaimed before jumping up and shoving me in a headlock dragging me towards the front doors of the school, Simon voicing his disagreement.

"Jordan, lay off of him you going to crush him!" Simon ringed his hands out.

"Nah he is a strong Angel Warrior, they can withstand my puppy fat," Jordan joked as he gestured to his muscular figure.

"What fat?" Jem sighed as we all bundled out of the school heading towards an orchid lined with picnic benches, I recognized a few people from last night who were milling around. I finally shoved Jordan off of me as we went and sat down, that was until Jon jumped out with a puppet - _Is that a duck..._ Which set both Jace and Will running for their live colliding straight into me knocking me off of my feet as we landed on the plush grass in a tangle of limbs.

"You gotta stay on your toes if you want to survive this bunch," Jordan spoke with wolfish smile before helping escape me from the heap, I smirked as I brushed the mud off of my blazer. And then my ears drums popped as a high-pitched squawk and a flash of dark brown before Izzy enveloped me in a hug.

"Gideon texted me that you had passed out, I nearly ran straight from the common room to get you," Izzy was busy rambling her mother-hen nonsense as she held open her arms to access me from a distance.

"I thought I was meant to be the older sibling here, calm down Iz," I chuckled at her, she just shot me a warning glare and flounced off to talk to Jessamie.

"Thanks Jem for this morning... Sorry you were late to lesson." I said as I guided him away from Will and Tessa.

"It's okay Alec, just remember what I said -" Jem was interrupted by a the school bell as it rang in the distance.

"No rest for the wicked." He said with a warm smile, his eyes drifting to where Will and Tessa had linked hands, there was something sad deep in his eyes. "Media now Nepilim floor, you?"

"Physics, I think that's the Night Children floor?" I questioned.

"Got it in one, I think Simon's in that lesson,"

"Jem?" I asked pushing the heavy front doors open with my shoulder, as I looked back at the pillars.

"Hmm?" He had a faraway look on his face as his eye's tracked Tessa and Will laughing hand in hand down the corridor before his silver eyes focused on me.

"What's the markings on the pillar for?" I wished that I would get some answers, every time I saw them they seemed to spark a question in my mind.

"I have no clue Magnus once told me but I can only remember that the castle sculpted into it means Carstairs..." Jem stated as we went up the stair case.

"I'll see you at lunch?" I said before I disappeared into the corridor.

"Cya at lunch Alec."

* * *

 _11:15am_

 **Magnus POV**

I was glad that it was drama next I don't think I could have survived another minute in his proximity, he seemed to become fast friends with Jem, Jordan, Simon and Jace, bantering back and fourth for the most of break. I needed to stop acting like such a child, it's not like I had time to prepare when he came into history sporting his adorable blush it took me all of my self control not to go up to the front of the class and ravish him in front of Mr Nix. Nor did it help when I had a perfect view of his firm behind as Jordan shoved in a headlock dragging him outside.

I wonder if he even remembers our kiss last night... Part of me wanted him to remember it due to me wanting me to claim his as mine but the amount of regret he showed in his face I think it would be nicer on his mind if he had forgotten. That poor boy he was too far in the closet, busy drinking tea with Mr Tumnus, and I reminded myself if I dabble with closet boys I will only get hurt.

 _Why am I always the tricycle now days._ I thought as I walked next to Tessa and Will on the way to the stage and then thought back to Ragnor and Raphael last night. _Maybe I'm just an awesome wingman._ I shoved this unnecessary thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the task at hand, as Grace handed me the script, this terms performance was We Will Rock You made up of Queen songs. Humming 'Under pressure' as I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Hey stranger," Izzy smiled as she sat down next to me, "Fancy me sharing most my lessons with you,"

"Great minds think alike," I said with a wink.

"What happened to you last night? You just disappeared." _Probably not best to say her straight brother blessed me with a the best kiss then turned around and said it was mistake straight after, running like the coward he is._ I thought bitterly.

"I was... unwell I think someone spiked my drink." It was a common thing for your drink to be spiked in under aged clubs so this wouldn't spark any unwanted questions.

Izzy visibly shuddered before momentarily changing the subject to the play.

"So I was thinking if Tess and Will would play a brilliant Scaramouche and Galileo, Bat and Cecily as Meat and Brit and moi as Killer Queen and you should be Khashoggi, I'm thinking Mark as Pop-" Izzy had her back turned to be as she was pointing to each person around the room, her hands blown wide as if she was picturing it on stage right now at a Westend stage back in London. Before I could stop myself, I interrupted her with a whisper.

"Is Alexander gay?" Her reaction was instant, she froze up like she had seen a ghost all the blood drained from her face as she turned to meet me with haunted eyes her mouth gaping wide, opening and closing like a fish's.

"Would there be a problem if Alec was?" She questioned tight-lipped with fury burning in her eyes, as she clenched her fist taking a threatening step forward grabbing my wrist as she pulled me backstage.

"Oh?" I said slightly confused at her anger, as I took a step back rubbing the growing bruise.

"Oh! God No Isabelle! Do I look like someone who is a homophobe?!" I groaned flapping my arms at her.

"They come in all shape and sizes, I can always add you to the list!"She spat with venom.

"I'm as fucking straight as a lamppost that got hit by an aeroplane, I just had a feeling on my gaydar" throwing my hands at my attire, even with the schools blazers I had gotten away with black leather trousers, bright blue doc-martins, electric blue lipstick, and ocean blue eye shadow. All to match a certain someone. And my school tie...

"So-Sorry I didn't want to judge you by what you were wearing..." Izzy mumbled, her anger depleted.

"Well for your future reference I'm a free-wheeling bisexual who was interested in your beautiful brother,"

"He might not even be gay... I know he had pulled someone last night," Izzy pondered.

"Oh really?" A smirk playing on my lips, "Miss Lightwood, I think I have some information on that very matter."

"Mr Bane you are invited to my house sometime for an exchange of this information." I bowed kissing her hand as I led her back onto the stage.

"Auditions tomorrow for cast, Good Luck have fun, you can audition in groups or an individual. All of the class need to participate." Grace called over to the stage from the audience seating.

* * *

 _12:23am_

 **Alec POV**

 _Jace is lateee._ I can't believe I have been late to most of my lessons today, I bet I totally look like a promising student leaning in the shadows of the main stair case hands shoved in pockets head down avoiding the teachers questioning stares.

"Hey Alec, sorry I'm late yanno me, I had a free period kinda forgot I had one more lesson to go before lunch..." Jace smiled sheepishly before letting his sarcastic mask back into place as he led me out into the schools car park, but instead of walking towards the orchid he led me in the opposite direction towards the school fields, you could see in the distance the football posts looming up in the distance slightly swaying in the wind.

"Boys changing rooms are this way, we need to be extra stealthy or Gywn is gonna murder us and I don't wanna stick around for that," Jace said as he barrelled though the boys changing room door.

"Trust the Nepilim to be late," spat a tall man to the left of the room lurking in the shadows. "So much for their angelic attributes,"

"Bite me Quincey," Jace mimed fangs to the tall stranger, leaning towards me exaggeratedly to whisper in my ear.

"Don't mind our dear Alexei, quiet a confusing character with his girlish name and shoulder length hair, he's a boy!" Jace squealed in a feminine n tone.

"WHY YOU-" Alexei's bristled, his eyes darkening behind his ivory curtain of hair as he stepped towards Jace.

"Godlike Creation, I know you don't have to yell it, but I'm all for compliments," Jace voiced flipping his hair to the side, a sneer taking up most of his face and his golden eyes were stalking Quincey like a lion.

"Quincey calm down lad, can't you tell he is baiting you," That's when I saw boy who was dwarfed by Alexei in size reach up and put a controlling hand on his shoulder giving it a tight squeeze.

"But..." All of Alexei's fight seemed to drain out of him, Jace didn't seem convinced his golden eyes still burning for a fight as Alexei just hastily walked out the changing room with a defeated sigh.

"Yeah Jace, why don't we hurry up before the teacher murders us." I said quietly behind Jace, who seemed to snap almost instantly out of his predatory stance firing a smirk at me before getting his sports kit out. That's when Alexei's friend walked up to me looking apologetic with his bluey grey eyes, a small smile on his lips as he lent a hand out for an introduction.

"Hey, Axel Mortmain, I have to apologise for my friend Alexei, he's such a hothead, he is so bad at first impressions." He laughed as I took his hand in mine, he had a surprisingly strong grip for how small he was built he must of seen my surprise in my eyes.

"I'm Alec," I returned the warm smile.

"Of course I know who you are, you and your sister just joined the Children of Raziel's house," Axel said shoving me lightly with his shoulder. "I'll see you on the field,"

I started pulling on a polo-shirt and changing into shorts when I saw Jace's expression as he saw mine and Axel talking, his golden eyes burned darkly at the exchange. Without another look he stormed out the changing room, _Shit Shit Shit, What have I done?!_ I rushed out my shoe lace's still undone as I swiftly followed Jace calling his name as I got closer.

"What was that about Jace?"

"I don't want you talking to him." Jace abruptly said, his lips pressed together in a line.

"Okay, Okay, I was just being nice and introducing myself, no harm done," My hands were up in a surrendor.

"Will doesn't trust him, So I don't," Jace's tone was clipped and strained I decided to let the subject drop.

Gwyn was a faerie teacher but he wasn't like Mr Nightshade who favourite's those in his house if anything he was distancing himself from the students making no one have connections. _We are all on equal grounds,_ I thought. Overall Gwyn praised when praise was needed and dealed punishment where necessary, He had the oddest eyes so far one was almost black completely and the other was blue and they were always watching the class like a hawk. He seemed to have some unquestionable respect from the students, no sharp quips from anyone as we started the activities. Jace had warmed back up to me and was acting like nothing had happened, he passed the ball between ourselves for a bit, he was doing a great at ignoring Alexei's constant daggers and snide comments. But in my opinion messing with Jace was like messing with an unexploded radiation bomb, and boy did he go bang at the end.

"Remember try outs after school tonight for the soccer team." Gwyn drawled as he walked away from the class calling over his shoulder, "Class dismissed,"

Me and Jace were just heading to lunch fully changed, no drama had went of in the changing room it was as if it was the silence before the storm, the tension was almost palpable. We quickly left the room

"How long do you think Fray is gonna last with Jace," Alexei said loudly.

"I don't think there's even a relationship there, she is just another toy," another voice said from behind us. I slowly turned to see Alexei and a group of red-ties following us back into the school, Jace's jaw was clenched as he turned to face them. His eye's were murderous.

"Well I can't wait till I can get my hands her, do you think our dearest Jonathon will share? before he throws her away, I wouldn't mind a piece-." Alexei taunted making a rude gesture earning a few laughs from his friends.

He was cut off by a lighting flash of gold and he stumbled back holding his nose,as blood pumped freely down his face. Jace smirk was back in place as he rubbed his knuckles, speaking up for the first time.

"As you guys should know I'm quite possessive and I assure you that Clary and I are going to be going out together for a very long time," As he kicked one of Alexei's friend in the stomach, bowing at dramatically.

"Psssh Alec, can you throw a punch for me we are gonna in a slight pickle." Grinning over his shoulder. "After they're all on there ass's we run to the orchid!"

 _By the Angel! Jace looks like we have a problem on our hands._ As one of Alexei's goons runs straight at me like a bull, I simply side stepped and pushed him lightly on the back causing his face to feet the floor, the boy just lay there his hands open in surrender. I quickly looked over at Jace who had just planted a solid right hook on Alexei's jaw, just as one of Alexei's mates run up and jump on Jace's back trying to overbalance Jace, I stormed straight up hit the pressure point near his armpit and he dropped like a sack of potatoes as I picked him up by the collar and dragged him over to his friend throwing on his lap, grabbing the third and swinging a powerful punch to ribs. Jace kicked Alexei's one more time in the lungs before, turning to see the 3 other boys tangled near my feet, he sent me a loop-sided smile before setting off like a bullet to the door to outside. I spared a glance at a seriously pissed of Alexei's covered in a blood from his split lip and his nose was slightly crooked, and I took off after Jace, weaving in and out of the lunchtime rush listening to Alexei's shouts follow us.

* * *

1:23pm

 **Will POV**

 _I wonder where Jace has gotten to that little shit..._ God seemed to answer my question then as Jace bolted out the front doors of the school bombing it like a freight train towards the orchid his laugh echoing across the car park, I lifted myself from the grass raising an eyebrow at him as he doubled over in laughter before me, I looked around for Clary ( she normally controls my barbaric brother...). He finally straightened out and that's when I saw a red mark over his left golden eye about the size of an orange - _That's gonna bruise...-_ he stood with his hands on his hips while he puffed his chest out, his grin reaching the corner of his eyes.

"What post did you run into Jonathon?" I sighed, that's when I saw a blur barrel through the door, leaping up in the air clearing all the steps landing lightly it's feet before slowing down to a jog. That's when I realized it was Alec, and he was laughing his head off as well, when he came to stand next to Jace, he looked better than Jace at least his brow was thick with sweat and his knuckles were starting to bruise but apart from that he wasn't worse for wear.

"You dumped that on me Jace, What if I couldn't fight even a fly? and then running off before me leaving me with 4 very angry people," Alec said in between wheezing laughs.

"You're the one that took 3 of those demons out," Jace playfully punched him in the arm resulting in more bouts of laughter, "Where did you learn to fight like that, you used their bodies against them!"

"Me and Iz just learnt self-defense ... it's a hobbie? I took it more serious than her though,"

There was a sound of commotion from the car park which drew most of our attention, Alexei De Quincey was making his way to the orchid looking fuming. _If he was a cartoon character he would have smoke coming out of his ears_ I bit back a bark of laughter.

"You scumbags look what you did to me!?" He pointed threateningly at Alec and Jace, I felt anger grow in the pit of my chest. _I dare you to make a move when we are all here..._

"Jeez Quincey or should I say Alexandra instead of Alexei?! You choice," Jace smiled sweetly, it was times like this where I wished he hadn't grown up similar to me.

"WATCH IT GOLDILOCKES-" Alexei stepped on step further as if he was about to hit Jace again, I took a moved forward but before I could interfere Alec was there in a flash, bending Alexei's arm backwards, Alexei let out a yelp.

"I suggest you leave us now to eat our lunch, move again against us and I will break your arm," Alec's face was deadly serious as he pulled Alexei's arm up a little higher, before pushing him away from us. Alexei looked back as if he was going to say something when my darling brother beat him to it.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Alexandra," Jace said winking at him.

"You two better watch your back..." Alexei murmured before turning away back into the building.

"OOoo I'm shaking in my little booties!" Jace exclaimed before bursting out in laughter again.

"Jace, I don't enjoy doing that, don't do it again, it's okay with a harmless scrap but that was nearly serious," Alec said before turning away and going to go sit with Maia, Jordan and Simon. Tessa stood up placing a calming hand on my arm giving it a squeeze before talking to Jace.

"Jace I'm going to agree with Alec on that one you don't what any unnecessary fights you could get hurt. You're just lucky that Alec is covering for you. Also think of poor Clary, I know how it felt when your thick-skulled brother was always in fights." Tessa said lightly as she gestured to Clary who was staring at Jace her worrying glare scanning him for injuries, Izzy had left her side to go talk to Alec and Magnus was just sitting there wide-eyed I'm guessing he is only used to me being fights.

"I'll go talk to her now Tess," Jace said making his way to try and ease the worrying red head.

* * *

 _7:26pm_

 **Magnus POV**

"Did you see Jace and Alec at lunch?" Raphael asked as he was leaning up against the wall watching me cook.

"What when Quincey had a tantrum?" Ragnor said without looking up from the laptop.

"Yeah Alec was like a ninja," Cat laughed as she was setting the table. "Magnus what do you think about the new Lightwoods?"

"Isabelle seems like a magnificent human, might replace Ragnor with her,"I laughed at Rags when he looked up in mock offence. I could feel my throat close up at the thought of the other Lightwood, "And well I haven't really spoken to Alexander yet..."

If anything I really wished that he hadn't avoided me today, it was so obvious, just thinking about felt like a rope tightening around my heart, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"You thought that Alec was a hotty last night in the club," Ragnor waggled his eyebrow at me, all I wanted to do was cry when reminded about last night, I could still feel the ghost of his lips on mine, his strong arms circled around me, the way he fit perfectly to me.

"Mags?" Cat snapped me from my thoughts, and I realized I was nearly burning the stir fry.

"Don't burn the food, Rags I thought you told me he was a good cook!" Raph sounded appalled.

"I'm a fabulous cook you animal, Nah I think it was the lighting in the club he didn't seem anything special today accept his secret ninja talent." I said offhandedly, but it was anything but that, even as he tried to shy away in Mr Nix's I could barely keep my eyes off him, if anything him being a shy made him even more adorable.

* * *

 _11:59pm_

 **Alec POV**

The rest of the day passed in a blur due to having a free period, hanging with Jem. Then it was soccer trials after school with Gwyn and I think he was trying to work out the puzzle of having a Jace with a black eye and a Alexei with a split lip and them two staring daggers at each other throughout the trials. They went good I think... We get to find out tomorrow and then it's practice after school. But now I'm staring at my ceiling reviewing my day and how I controlled my moods worse than a 13 year old girl on her period. I went from joking in tutor, crying in a bathroom, and then beating someone people up in the matter of hours. _I wonder what Magnus thinks of me?_ I managed to avoid the glittery male for the whole of the day, perks of having a massive group of friends. _Did I want to avoid him?_

 _Whatever_ I thought, as I turned over to face the wall where I had re-pinned all of my post it notes back on, I hope they don't fall off again...

But at the end of the day I was awake for another 3 hours thinking about my un-answered questions before sleep finally took me in its arms.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **So yeah another monster chapter... Sorry about that I had so much more planned for the day but I have moved it to the next day because I have wrote 12k on the first day lmaooo. Right quick shout out to my bestie the Dub Peasant she has came up with a perfect plan to make Magnus and Alec talk, she my inspiration for next chapter. Sorry haven't uploaded school has started up again and my sleep pattern is destro** **yed. I hope you enjoyed it, please keep reading this is a MALEC fic but just wanted it to be one of the longer ones that show how they deal with they're feelings.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. Life is like a Rainbow

**AN- I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO THIS MIGHT BE A PIECE OF SH*T**

 **This chapter goes to the girl who we just sit and fangirl over everything, your the inspiration for this chapter. stupid Dub Peasant. 8 Reviews now I'm sooo chuffed :D IDK if my story is failing but tbh I enjoy writing it, and hope you guys enjoy reading it. and 16 fabulous followers and 5 favs, love you guys. Dialogue from the auditions is the one from the script I still have (This years school production). Skipping lessons today...**

 **Alec can't avoid Magnus today ;)**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the characters nor the We will Rock you script... I guess I own the plot.**

 **Uploaded at my normal insomniac hours excuse my grammer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tuesday 6th September_

 _3:47pm_

 **Izzy POV**

I haven't known Tessa for long, but she was completely different person when she was on stage. Her face brightened, the constant worrying look dropped from her face as she addressed the crowd, I could totally believe that the endearing senior was the rocky Scaramouche that was on stage now singing full pelt with Will looking at her with admiration as he sang his lines of the duet. I dragged my eyes away from the fabulous piece of drama in front of me to access everyone's reaction, Grace was sat entranced by the performance, her silver hair was braided in a plate to the side of heart-shaped face, the saffron flowers still hanging honorably in her waves, she was absently tapping her pen against her clipboard, I could already see Will and Tessa's names next to the lead roles. _They obviously have this in the bag._ I couldn't help be jealous as the song drew to the end, Tessa was slightly out of breath milometers from Will, who's forehead was slightly shinning and his eyes held so much love, I couldn't help but look away they made it look so intimate. Until they had to carry on with the rest of the scene, therefore cutting off the moments barely before there lips met, Tessa had jumped on top of the gurney away from Will to finish the final note that echoed across the whole room.

"So - Where do we go?" Tessa turned to Will, who was looking up at her as she stood up on the gurney.

"Erm - out into the night! Out into the streets! We're rebels now! 'Cause baby, we were born to run!" Will punctuated every sentence by running to every side of the stage before settling to lift Tessa off of the gurney and spinning her around before gently planting her feet on the floor.

"Don't call me baby!" Tessa said as she pushed his hands from her waist.

"I'm sorry, it was just a phrase I heard in my head -" Will pleaded but was interrupted by Tessa killing glare.

"Yeah? Keep it there,"

I wondered what it felt like to be Tessa to be loved so unconditionally that when Will even looked in her direction his face was lightened up, it was as if Tessa was the sun and Will's world revolved around her... _Cliché, I know but it was too true._ Clairvoyant was full of so many talented students, most of the roles had been filled already, and most of them were fitted to the prediction I made.

 ** _We Will Rock You Cast:_**

 ** _Scaramouche - Theresa Gray_**

 ** _Galileo - William Owen Herondale_**

 ** _Pop - Mark Antony Blackthorn_**

 ** _Meat - Cecily Herondale_**

 ** _Brit - Bartholomew Velasquez_**

 ** _Killer Queen -_**

 ** _Khashoggi -_**

 _What can I say, I'm always the best judge._ I smirked as I waltzed onto the stage, overhearing Will and Tessa's giggled conversation from back stage.

"Yeah Tess how come I can't call you Baby!" Will sounded like he was pouting.

"Oh shut it Will, Scaramouche won't let Galileo call her baby not me,"

"Oh so can I call you baby then," I stifled a laugh as I could picture Will waggling the classic Herondale eyebrow towards Tessa.

"Oh no, I didn't say you could either,"

And with that Tessa walked back down to the audience giving me a encouraging nod, while Will scrambled out of backstage off to take the seat to her left. _I wonder how Alec and the boys football practise are are going?._ I was with him as lunch as he bounded up to the team sheet scanning for his name.

 _ **Clairvoyant Boys Soccer Team:**_

 _ **Right Forward - Jonathon Christopher Herondale**_

 _ **Left Forward - Alexander Gideon Lightwood**_

 _ **Attacking Midfielder - Alexei De Quincey**_

 _ **Left Midfielder - Jonathon Sebastian Fairchild-Morgenstern**_

 _ **Right Midfielder - Raphael Santiago**_

 _ **Defensive Midfielder - Axel Hollingsworth Shade-Mortmain**_

 _ **Left Back - Jordan Kyle**_

 _ **Right Back - Malcom Fade**_

 _ **Centre Back - Meliorn Knight**_

 _ **Centre Back - Kieran Unseelie**_

 _ **Goal Keeper - George Lovelace**_

 _ **Subs - Julian Atticus Blackthorn, Marcel Saint Cloud and Elias Webb**_

He was over the moon, he had a grin fixed on his face as he was practically counting the seconds down to practice tonight _._ I can imagine him now running up and down the field now recieving a pass off of Jace before scoring it in the net. _Anyway Iz focus on your audition._ Me and Magnus were going to audition for Khashoggi and Killer Queen, I was going to do the 'Another one bites the dust' scene with help from Mags. I took a deep breathe glanced over at Magnus who winked encouragingly at me, and I spared one last look at the audience and Miss Grace looking at her clip-board before I took a deep breath and began the scene...

"You lost them" My voice rang around the quiet theater.

"Lost them only in the sense of -" Magnus lifted his arms up in an explanation, "We don't know where they are."

Thats when I stalked across the stage, feeling the queen's rage boil over and screeched, "You fool! You imbecile! You talent less, flat-fotted PC Plod! those two patheic losers are making idiots of us!"

Magnus flinched backwards as I stepped closer my hand was pointed at his chest much like Alexei's was pointed at Jace yesterday.

"They are individuals ma'am! The most dangerous enemy of us all! I'd rather face a massed army of nuclear-powered cyber-cops than one crazy kid with a dream."

You could tell the natural dynamics between me and him, as the scene went on and on, Magnus flinching and reacting to everything I said as I stormed closer and closer to him. We had the whole audience captivated the more I raised my voice while Magnus shrank further back. The scene was nearly over, I could feel my nerves bubble at the bottom of my stomach, I know this song is suited so much to me they might as well have wrote it for me.

 _Hey!_

 _She walks warily down the street,_

 _With her brim pulled way down low_

 _Ain't no sound but the sound of her feet_

 _Machine guns ready to go_

I could already feel everyone's eyes on me as I belted out the first course pouring everything I had into it, I had to get this part, I needed this. This was how I was going to make my name at this school, I was going to blow them all way. There was no way I was going to waste all those years of singing lessons to grade 7 or musical theater groups or hours upon hours of watching Killer Queen be performed by multiple actresses. And there was no way I was letting Camille get this part.

 _Are you ready, are you ready for this_

 _Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

 _Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

 _To the sound of the beat_

 _B_ y now I was swinging my hips, as I let the music wash over me I could already feel my awareness of everything slip away. It was just me, Magnus and the stage lights, all of the audience had faded away as I grabbed Magnus by his tie forcing him to floor, as I bent and sang the lyrics in his ear. The audience would still be able to hear due to the mics the stage crew had cooked up.

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _Another one bites the dust_

 _And another one gone and and another one gone_

 _Another one bites the dust, eh_

 _Hey, I'm gonna get you to_

 _Another one bites the dust._

And with that the song was over, my ears were assaulted by the roars of claps and I couldn't help but grin as I lifted my head up to address everyone. Camille looked positively pissed as she stormed out of the auditions not even waiting to do her performance, as Miss Grace spoke up silencing the crowd.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and Magnus Bane as Killer Queen and Khashoggi?" Grace asked the for approval as she has done to every other main part. The crowded was dominated of cheers of yes and it made my heart feel like it was about to explode.

* * *

 _4:17pm_

 **Magnus POV**

Me and Izzy had smashed the audition but now in consequence for that I had that infernal tune stuck in my head and I was at it's mercy as I tapped the song on the steering wheel, taking the twists and turns away from the school, away from the center of New York, down the small country lanes I wasn't even sure if anyone lived down here. But me being assured by Iz that she did indeed live down these roads that have long seen the traffic of the city bustle. There was a massive towering wall to my left which was being claimed by the wild flowers and the ivy.

"Turn left in about 50 yards then, put 2342 into the code box thingy,"

I did as I was told turning into a colossal wire gate, the metal had been bended into flames with a massive L burning at the center, I quickly punched in the code and the gates swiped silently open, only hearing my tires on the gravel driveway as I gazed up at the mini castle that stood before me, little hedges around knee high boarded the perimeter, the house was curved outwards in some points, with intimidating turrets reaching up into the sky. I managed to clamber out the car behind Izzy who bounced up to the front door, bowing letting me go inside first. She entered after me before shouting down one of the corridors.

"YO ALEC? You back from training? We have a guest! Put the coffee pot on,"

"K Iz i'm in the kitchenn!" his voice rang from one of the corridors.

"Hey Mags, I'm just gonna go get changed and have a quick shower, make yourself comfortable, Alec can entertain you for a bit," and with that she disappeared up the staircase.

I took a hesitant step towards where Alec's voice had came from as I looked at the hallways walls which was littered with photos. At first the photos were of a young, smiling couple, the woman looked around 20 with blue shining eyes one of her hands was placed lovingly on the bump on her belly, her other hand was linked with a man no older than 25 who had dark indigo laughing eyes. I glanced down the hall looking more closely at the photos, they all happened to be like a mini time line, as I dragged me feet further down the carpet, I'd found myself stopping in front of a photo, it had looked like it had been taking professionally but at the same time had been relaxed. It held the same happy couple the father had an arm hanging loosely around the mothers shoulders, the mothers arm was snaked around his waist as she laughed at her children who were standing in front of them. From what I have guessed the jolly little boy of around 9 was Alec who had his chest pushed out pride shining in his eyes, which was probably from the proud hand his father had on his shoulder. Izzy was too busy leaning on Alec on her tip toes trying to see inside the bundle of white blankets, that were cradled in his arms. _Izzy and Alec have a third sibling?_ but before I could I look at any other photos I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned sheepishly to meet Alec who had an eyebrow raised at me,

"How do you like your coffee?"

"Ermm... Urr.. Mocha extra chocolate sauce if you can?" I asked as I swiftly followed him down the maze of corridors, struggling to match his long-legged strides. Finally we reached the kitchen where Alec turned away and start rummaging though the cupboard whipping out multiple of the coffee ingredients, as I sat on a stool leaning on the kitchen island. _Do I remind him about last weekend.. Or do I just act normal..._ He busied himself with making my drink, so I just busied myself with looking him up and down. _Sue me! A man can window shop._ He was wearing a a snug lyrca shirt that clung to his biceps, showing off his broad shoulders, it was obivous that he had just came back from training, it was just a shame that I couldn't see down any lower because of the stupid island. He must of felt my hungry gaze as his shoulders tensed up, I could already glimpse his skin turning crimson as he turned his hands were shaking as he carried the drinks laying them infront of me. I tried to meet those baby blues, but he just averted me as he hid behind his hair as he hastily picked up his mug in both hands - _I think that is adorable -_ tipping his neck back as he quickly gulped it down, exposing that all too familiar neck. That's when my eyes widened when I realized there was a small love bite standing out against his porcelain skin, _Shit! Did I do that? I didn't see that any day this week?_ I narrowed my eyes _Maybe I didn't give it him..._ I felt jealousy hands give my heart a strange tug, I knew what my green eyed monster was thinking, I must of visibly looked offended as I gripped my mug with a white-knuckled grip.

"Can you stop staring please," If I hadn't been in the room I generally thought Alec was talking to the bottom of his mug, his blush still intact.

"Why should I?" I purred feeling my normal flirting mask take over.

"It's making me uncomfortable. Why are you even here?"

"Your dearest Isabelle invited me here, as to some gossip about your night-time activities, last weekend if you remember," I narrowed my eyes at the boy in front of me who seemed to managed to turn a deeper crimson colour, completely oblivious to the hostility that laced my voice.

"I-don't kn-know what you're on about," Alec stuttered as he jumped up grabbing the two empty cups to clear away.

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked gently, _I guess it didn't mean that much then_

* * *

 _4:44pm_

 **Alec POV**

"So you don't remember anything?"

 _Of course I remember it!_ Not like I could say that though, I couldn't stand the way Magnus looked at me, assessing every move, _I was a terrible liar at direct confrontation._ But it made me feel guilty when everything in Magnus seemed to dull as he said the question, his sparkly hair seemed deflated as he brushed a hand through it, mulling his words over. Maybe if I turned away and put the mugs in the dishwasher I could convince him better if I wasn't looking into his gem-like eyes, which held hope.

"All I remember is that, I was drinking with Jordan and I must of gotten drunk, hooked up with some random chick-" _I hate this,_ I said tight-lipped"-Then ended up puking my guts up in the toilet where Jem found me and then Izzy rang the taxi."

I instantly regretted it the moment the lie left my tongue, as the reaction from Magnus was instant his eyes suddenly hardened as he cut straight through my lies, his eyes were narrowed almost as if he had cat eyes. I could already see his defenses shoot up in a towering, imposing walls _Shit I should not have done that._ I had heard rumors about the the boy you shouldn't get on the bad side of but I never thought they added up to the kind, funny Magnus which was in the friendship group.

"What's at the end of a rainbow?" _What the hell? What sort of question was that?_ I eyed him suspiciously, but he just met my gaze with cold fury.

"A pot of gold?" I tried to lighten the mood, which was then snuffed out by Magnus's reply as he swiftly rose to his feet placing both of his hands on the kitchen on island.

"No Alexander, a pot of gold is not at the end of the fucking rainbow! That's all lies and bullshit!" He stated his tone held a sound of someone in control but his words held anger. "At the end of the rainbow is a W! a fucking W. The reason I told you that was because you need to stop telling yourself lies, because life doesn't give you a pot'o'gold! So get your head out your god damn ass and see whats in front of you, because if not you will always be chasing the non-existent pot of gold"

At some point in Magnus's lecture he had made it round the island and was now standing barely a breath away from me, his hand curling around my shirt looking at me with those dead eyes. I began to stuttered out an apology but my mouth was dry, I could feel a lump forming in my throat. Magnus cut me off though as he pulled on my shirt and smashed our lips together in a heated chaste kiss, I barely had time to react before he pulled away fury still lacing his eyes and spoke again.

"Because I wont wait around," He leaned back close to my face, his lips touching my ears as he whispered, "Call me."

He broke away and was scrawling his number on the back of my hand, before shoving his hands in his impossibly tight trousers and stormed out the kitchen. I just stood their in my daze wondering what the hell happened as my mind was in jumbles as I kept thinking between the number scripted on my hand or my swollen lips. Magnus had never raised his voice, not once he said it all in a deadly calm voice maybe I should be scared. I needed to have a nice cold shower hopefully I shake off this feeling with the water, although part of me didn't want to wash away the feeling of his lips...

* * *

4:42pm

 _ **Izzy POV**_

I had just finished my lovely shower, I always loved coming home, having a nice shower, followed by dressing in my dressing gown and rolling my hair up in a towel and having a good gossip. _That was my plan anyway..._ But that was before I heard hushed voices coming from the kitchen as I was going to push it open I stopped, and ducked out to the side. I felt bad for spying but what could they be talking about, they barely spoke to each other at school. _Gotta love having hawk like senses._

"What's at the end of a rainbow?" Magnus's voice sounded off slightly more detached than normal I thought, maybe it's because the wall is muffling it.

"A pot of gold?" Alec's tone seemed uneasy as if he was dealing with a ticking bomb.

"No Alexander, a pot of gold is not at the end of the fucking rainbow! That's all lies and bullshit!" I heard a stool topple over I'm assuming someone stood up.

"At the end of the rainbow is a W! a fucking W. The reason I told you that was because you need to stop telling yourself lies, because life doesn't give you a pot'o'gold! So get your head out your god damn ass and see whats in front of you, because if not you will always be chasing the non-existent pot of gold."

Even if Magnus is my friend, hell I could see us becoming the best-est of friends but no one talked to my brother like that. I was waging this internal battle in my head but was interrupted by the sounds of a tired Magnus.

"Because I wont wait around." _Why would Magnus even wait for Alec?_ I quickly ran a few paces down the corridor once I heard the voices stop, a few seconds later Magnus stormed straight past me.

"Yo Mags I thought we were having a slumber party?" I called after him.

"Not now Isabelle." His tone was clipped as he reached the door turning to me, "Thank your brother for the coffee. I'll see you at school."

I could swear that I saw tears pouring down his face as turned though the door taking the steps down to drive 3 at a time. Jumping into the car and punching his steering wheel in frustration before throwing his hands up to his face, then returning them to the wheel as he saw me tap on the window as he floored it out of the driveway.

That's when I finally the jigsaw puzzle fell into place and I slumped on the steps. _Alec was gay! How had I not seen that before? He is my brother for fuck sake._ Part of me knew that my brother wasn't just a prude when it came to girls. It never came to girls. Magnus had given him the hickey! Come to think of it last time I saw Alec at the club was walking towards Magnus, I had thought nothing of it, even when a distraught Mags went home early and a sick Alec had to be sent home. There was a reason why Magnus had looked at Alec after Quincey's fight it was him checking if he was alright, Why was Alec avoiding Magnus or cutting the conversation as soon as it starts. Magnus digging for answers on Alec's sexuality in drama. _Why is Alec afraid of Magnus? Or how come he has never said anything to me?_

* * *

 _4:58pm_

 **Alec POV**

I wished I could stay under the pressure of the shower as it pelted cold bolts at my back refreshing my mind, and helping to get my sudden urge to cry at the hopelessness of my situation. Am I gay? _Yes_. Did I like Magnus? _Yes._ What was I going to do about it...? _But what if Robert finds out again and takes Izzy away from me as well..._

I finally shambled out the shower, only to find Izzy perched on the edge of my bed looking as if she was been crying. _Had Magnus took it out on her?_ No he wouldn't do that. _Maybe he told her I was gay?!_

"Alec, look I know your gay." Izzy must of seen the look of betrayal on my face, "No, No, No Magnus didn't tell me a thing. I think I have known it for a while yanno? Like you can only go so far being a virgin at this age and never dates or hooks up with a girl. I think Mags just helped me open my eyes."

 _Where was the disgusted looks? Or the threatening? Or the consequences?_

 _"_ It's not a bad thing, its not a thing. It's just you being you, I'm not going to treat you any different. Well actually I may now talk to your about boys and fashionnn!" She chuckled, "I'm joking about the fashion thing, but I'm just hurt you never told me? Everyone is chill with it -Well the ones that matter are chill if they don't then they have a long line of friends and me to deal with- We havee Raphael and Ragnor, ummmm Aline and Helen, Mark and Keiran? I think those two are together they are a bit on and off at the moment."

And just like that Izzy had slipped into gossip mode. I was a goner for at least 2 hours if I was lucky. I couldn't help my mind wander to Magnus's sweet lips...

* * *

 _1:20am_

 **Magnus POV**

The blank screen on my phone was mocking me. I scrunched my canary sheets in one hand as I wondered what would happen if I just got laid and moved on from my fixation with the blue-eyed angel-boy. _Yeah that plan sounds fun..._

 _I hope he calls_ I thought just as I closed my eyes, I don't think I moving on anytime soon.

My dreams were haunted by the lies of a closeted boy and the ghost of his lips.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **JelloDVD - the true MVP, this person was amazing and filled up my inbox of loads of encouraging messages, reviewed like no one else. their stories are amazinnnnnnng go check them out**

 **My Top 3 of their Stories:**

 **Innocence Corrupts: I read this one as a ghostttttttttt so im gonna go re read it soon and leave a proper review.**

 **Elusive Love: This one is adorbs I have read it on this account :D it's really unique and I love the character development.**

 **Roomates & Soulmates: a Malec and Clace story which I love cuz its amazeballs and i love the plot cant wait to finish.**

 **Right basically I have been away on a really important residential so havent been able to write, school started and a cute boy took me to laser quest as a childish date (share in the reviews ur cutest date, who ever wins gets a shout out.) :D Not really an excuse but hey im back and I promise I will try get through my writers block and other shitty problems.**

 **Reviewwwwwww**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Sailing Ship and Bagels

**AN -**

 **Is it possible to get diagnosed writers block fml... sorry guys ;-; schools a shit bag. Exams are rushing round the corner like a high speed train and I feel as if Im just chilling on the tracks with a sign saying "Run me over plz" and I have no time to do anything. Hows everyone doing? After these 8 weeks of hell I might be able to update them all more easily.**

 **10 Reviews! 10 Favs, 28 Followers and 1,628 views! That's pretty cool.**

 **This story finally has a plot to follow! Whoop go me! anyway this one is going to be fabulous and our favourite ship shall sail.**

 **Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

 _Wednesday 7th September_

 _6:45am_

 **Magnus POV**

 _Still no call! Who does he think he is! the great Magnus Bane does not wait for the mere mortals to chase after him._ I signed heavily as I dragged my feet out of the warm comfort of the canary quilt, trudging to the bathroom before any of my housemates could jump in. I must of been in there for while when I heard Rags angry complaints of going over the water bill and using up all of the hot water. I looked deep inside of my self but couldn't find even a single care in my soul, I was moping let me mope in peace.

I finally emerged out of the bathroom where I came face to face with the emerald prince himself, looking royally pissed off. "MAGS! I have been waiting forever, let me remind you that I pay the water bill! And so help me if there isn't any hot water left! You will start paying the stupid ass bills."

I just grunted in response, as I dragged my feet over to the kitchen where Cat was humming happily and drinking a coffee. _I'm thinking pancakes..._

"Cat you want pancakes?" I mumbled as I rummaged round the kitchen for the ingredients.

"Sure." She said absently as she tapped away on her phone. _None of us are morning people._ I busied myself whisking the mixture together trying to ignore that infernal bleeping of her phone. It was if the monstrous device knew that I was waiting for a call. Or a text. The pancake started turning a nice golden colour and it was time to flip it. - **beep-** I flinched causing me to rip the pancake in half with the fork, whipping my head around to see if it was my phone that bleeped. Sadly it wasn't, consequently that means I had a ruined pancake and an empty inbox. It was silent for another few minutes as I started again just as I added the mixture in again, I normally flip my special pancakes 3 times max for them to be golden and fluffy. First flip arced the pancake up into the air and landed expertly back into the pan. Slowly but surely cooking always helps me raise me from my grumpy mood. Up until the second flip... **-beep-** _Shit._ Was all I could think as the pancake stuck itself to the ceiling. I couldn't find it in me to care, it was Cats phone not mine.

"Mags we can just go to Java Jones for breakfast, I have a free first and can come to Vis Media to give it to you and Rags, I'm sure Miss Starkweather won't mind." Cat said carefully while eyeing my sad excuse of pancakes. _Dammit Mags! You had one job!_ I just flashed Cat my million watt smile.

"Nah, Don't worry I can do it! It's just early that's all," I chuckled, as I poured the rest of the mixture into the pan. _A simple pancake, just like the ones I normally fix before school._ I let out a steady sigh as it began to turn back to the deliciously golden colour. Suddenly the door was thrown open by Ragnor as he waltzed in, letting the door slam into wall.

"Gimee the pancakes Mags?" He eyed the pan greedily, little did we know that when he threw the door open it dislodged the pancake from the ceiling, leaving it to free fall straight onto Ragnors face landing with a splat. That's when it finally hit me. Even if I was waiting for that special ring from that certain blue eyed boy, it doesn't matter. With my best friends here, Rags, Cat even Raph it doesn't matter that a potential boyfriend won't message me, with these guys I don't need to worry about ever being alone.

"IS IT TRUE THAT PANCAKES ARE FALLING FROM THE SKY?" Rags hopeful voice broke my trail of voice. "Are you god." Rags deadpanned. I couldn't help but cackle at the sight of my green haired friend wearing the pancake on the crown of his head like a hat.

"One side- is b-burnt and it fell from the ceiling not the pan." I was taking labored breaths as I wheezed out my reply.

"I take it back! You're not god! you must be one of Hell's princes descendants." Ragnor huffed grouchily as he shoved the pancake in the bin.

"Whhhhatt?! I'm offened I thought I was the devil! I'm in charge of the LBGT bar in the underworld, jeez," I bantered back.

"Bitch, Please." Ragnor grinned over the top of his nails at me.

"Girls! Girls! You're both pretty now get ready for school, so I can drop you off and get breakfast!"Cat scolded lightly shooing us into our respected rooms to get ready.

* * *

 _9:17am_

 **-grumble-** _Arghhhh wheres Cat and the godamn breakfast!_ I cradled my stomach and laid face down on the table, letting the cool surface wash over me. I felt someone jab my side with a manicured hand. "Wasssup?"

I heard Izzy's laughter ring through the air as she covered her mouth, "I was seeing if you were alive or not." **-grumble-** "I'm going to take that as a no then,"

"Class listen up! We are going to start the emotions project! This project is responsible for 55% of your grade, so be careful what you pick! IT can be shown through humans, animals, plants anything! Just as long as you can prove it!" Miss Starkweather stated as she happily she flicked through a power point of someone who did their emotion project on water. _How can you even do that? Water can't show any emotion._ I tilted my head up so I could look over my hands at the slides. They had done a glass of water completely still as calm, a waterfall as excitement / wonder, a thunder and lightning storm as anger, a glass fallen over with water spilling out as sadness, a frame shot from underwater named as fear. I can remember that view... that's when my memories clawed me back their.

 _Suddenly his hands were back around my throat as he held me under, as my frail body thrashed uselessly as my throat began to burn and my eyes started to sting. Betrayal was fresh in my mind as my eyes began to droop. But then my body felt as light as a feather as my captures hands retracted, bubbles of oxygen burst from my mouth as I was able to use my throat again, only to realize that I was still underwater and it started to leak into my lungs. I saw a second pair of hands rush into the water, their hands tipped with green nail polish grabbed my shirt in their hands as they hoisted me out of the river, to see my best friend Ragnor looking worriedly at me before shooting a fury filled gaze at my stepdad._

 _"HE IS ONLY A KID! You're the monster not him!" A thirteen year old Ragnor lifted me up into his chest as he continued to hurl abuse at my step dad. Only to be silenced by a gunshot. I saw Ragnor let out a shaky breathe as he turned a deathly shade of pale._

 _"Rags?" I hiccuped as I pushed away from his embrace as he skin started to turn cold, "Did he shoot you?! Ragnor! Rags - Please- answer me!" Ragnor was too busy looking over my shoulder at where my dad was as I started to sob._

 _"No he didn't shoot me..." Ragnor trailed off quietly, the only sound that could be heard was the echoing of police sirens coming from the other side of the block, leaving me to follow Ragnors gaze to the gun in my step dads limp hand._

The same green tipped hands awoke me from memory, this time by a more violent way, a slap to be precise. "Cat's here with the food!" He grinned like a fool, only I could see the real message of Rags eyes, they were filled with the ghost of the memory I just had.

"Miss Starkweather? Hi sorry to interrupt your lesson but Magnus and Ragnor haven't had breakfast yet due to some kitchen issues, just brought them a coffee and a bagel to keep them going," Cat said politely at the door twisting her blue tie in her hand and holding the care packages in the other.

"Yes! Yes of course! But one question first Catarina," Miss Starkweather smiled jovially, "We are doing the emotions projects and I want you to guess this next emotion!"

"Sure Miss Starkweather!" Miss Starkweather straightened her saffron coloured scarf and flicked onto the next page, it was still on the water theme, but this time it was just a picture of an empty cup. _What the hell?_

"empty...?" Cat guessed half-heartedly.

"Correct!" Miss Streakweather beamed. "It's empty because it's as if the water has nothing left to give. Go give Ragnor and Magnus breakfast then," Cat nodded her head and headed towards our back table of four with me, Ragnor, Raphael and Izzy sitting on it.

"Breakfast has arrived!" She threw the brown bags one at each of us, we both ripped them open and scoffed the lot in seconds.

"How come you knew the answer Cat?" Raphael asked curiously.

"With my logical brain... I'm not entirely sure," Cat sniggered, before walking back out the class to continue her free.

"Oh yeah Magnus! My brother said he wants to talk with you at break time," Izzy winked at me, nudging me with her elbow. I just narrowed my eyes at her.

"Ok?" Leaving my mind preoccupied as I counted down the minutes till break, and wandered to drama like a zombie with just replying to Izzy with yeahs and grunts. _What does Alexander want?_

* * *

 _10:55am_

 **Alec POV**

 **All good to go! Go get him tiger ;) -Iz**

So Magnus is going come meet me. _That's a good thing! Then why do I feel so crap! ARGH Alec man up!_

 _"_ Alexander." My train of thoughts derailed when I heard him call from behind me, I whipped round to see him leaning next to my locker, "You wanted something? You know you could always call?Or text? I dunno like something I suggested yesturday. Don't you remember what I gave you yesturday?" His eyes hardened slightly.

"I-I d-do," _How could I not?! I can still feel his lips on-_ I blushed bright red at his comment.

"I'm glad you remembered that!" Magnus chuckled his eyes dancing from the sunlight outside, making his golden flecks swim in the green.

"But no, I meant the other thing, yanno to call," Magnus said softly as he looked vulnerably at my hand. "It's okay if you didn't want to ring..."

 _Shit NO! Of course I wanted to ring you. Have you seen yourself! .Of course it's not like I could say any of that outloud._

"I did want to call you...honestly." I started as I met Magnus's questioning stare, taking a deep breath before I blurted out "Ijsutwentintheshowerassoonasyouleftotescapeizzy."

"Pardon?!" Magnus's eyes bugged for a second.

I sighed defeatedly, "I went for a shower and half of it rubbed off before I remembered."

"Oh Alexander! What am I gonna do with you." Magnus laughed and reached over my side to pick my phone out my back pocket ignoring my beetroot cheeks as he unlocked it.

"Uhhh Mags what are you doing?" I finally remembered how to use words again.

"Just adding me to your contacts." He winked at me giving me my phone back, I took it from his outstretched hand and skimmed through the contacts only to see a startling contact name...

 **Boyfriend xoxo**

If I thought my face was red before boy was I wrong. It shifted a new colour completely as if giving a new strange colour of red and magenta crossed. I couldn't even form real sentences as I just gaped at the sexy man infront of me and then to the phone and back again.

"You can change it if you want..." Magnus said again quietly. "But before you make up your mind, me going out with you doesn't mean you have to come out to anyone, kay darling? It can just be between you and me, and obviously Izzy. Baby steps."

I just rolled my eyes at him, "I'll keep it like that," I couldn't calm the flutterly feeling in my stomach as I broke into a wide grin. Matching Magnus as his eyes praticaly were a light with joy.

"Great! I'll pick you up Sunday blue-eyes," He winked at me before grabbing my arm and pulling down the stairs and out to the orchid to join our friends for the rest of break. _I think this is the greatest day of my life._ I couldn't keep the skip out of my step.

* * *

 **AN-**

 **Thank you to any readers that have stuck by me to this point! Hopefully I won't leave it as long this time, but shitty exams and all. But I have a plan and I intend to finish it! Welcome to any new readers out there. Uploaded at my normal insomniac hours so my grammar is going to be on point... not.**

 **The cute boy is no more. Turns out he was a tad possessive. just a tad... lol**

 **Everything is going well for Mags and Alec I wonder how long before the drama starts to roll. (Our ship has got a lot more storms to sail through).**

 **Love you all.**

 **-from Insomniac who is trying to adjust my sleep pattern to a normal human**


	8. Love Life's Interrogation

**AN-**

 **Ello, hopefully I updated this, quick enough... Our ship is smooth sailing, but the stories no where near done. A lot more drama rama to come. The friendships will grow our ships will turn into a fleet.**

 **Right my plan is to right as many chapters as I can and update them as I go, so updates are going to be very random during exams.**

 **11 reviews (^,^) 12 favs, 29 followers and 1,873 views.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nil accept the plot? and I guess clairvoyant high. Everything else is Clare's.**

 **Well Enjoy the Chapter while I'm killing myself over exams...**

* * *

 _Sunday 11th September_

 _10:34am_

 **Magnus POV**

 _ARghhhh I'm taking him on a date today!_ I was completely oblivious to all the weird stares I was getting from Raphael, Ragnor and Cat as who were all just chatting among ourselves talking about minor things, like homework and gossip. _Shit! Why have they stopped talking, and looking at me oddly!_ I tried to shoot them a small smile.

"What you guys looking at? I know I'm fabulous but I don't date my friends," I said with a playful wink, _I don't date friends with exceptions of boys with black hair and blue eyes and aren't a Herondale._

"We weren't staring at you because we can't keep our eyes away..." Cat smirked slyly.

"We were looking at you because you randomly interrupted our conversations about Mr Nix's mood swings by shouting..." Raphael trailed off mirroring Cat's smile.

"Enter Mag's fangirling squeal 'IM TAKING HIM ON A DATE TODAY!'" Ragnor finished with a deadpan and a raised eyebrow.

"So whos 'Him'?" Cat started the onslaught of questions, _Dear lord not the integration please, anythingg but that._

"How do you know him?" Rags gushed, as they all slowly started to close in around me.

"Does he go to our school?" Raphael followed up lazily, but we could all tell he was just as eager to everyone else for the details.

"How long have you been going out with him?" Cat squealed as she grabbed my arm and jumped up and down.

"How long did you think you could hide him from us?" Ragnor narrowed his eyes at me, taking a menacing step forward and an accusing finger point to my chest.

"He hasn't passed the test of our approval yet." Raphael cracked his knuckles, _Jesus Christ please someone save me. No save Alec, if he ever has to get re-introduced to my friends as my boyfriend._

 _"_ Yes he goes to our school, We haven't been going out long only a few days, and I know him from the club." _Technically none of that was a lie I did meet Alexander at the club._

"How hot is he on a scale of 1 - 10" Cat said thoughtfully, just as my phone went off, I reached down to my phone that was on the side of the sofa only to have someone's green tipped hand nab it from my reach.

"I'll be nabbing that. Thank. You. Very. Much!" Ragnor said as he unlocked it, his eyes lit up in glee, and Raphael peered over his shoulder at the phone and started reading aloud.

"'Hey Mags, I'm really looking forward to today but then again you don't have to go on a date with me if you don't want to. But either way I'm happy we're together. I'll hopefully see you soon!" Raphael drawled in a comical voice.

"Howwww Sweeeet." Ragnor said sarcastically sweet as he threw the phone back me, but not before checking the contact name. "His name is Blue-Eyes in Mag's phone."

"He doesn't sound very confident or the type you go for Mags," Cat said, "But being honest you're not usually this worried for dates... He sounds really nice, please try - Oh I don't Mags." _What she was trying to say is that he isn't like the twats I have dated before who are that full of themselves that when I say to them 'It's not working out' they take it just like I said 'Oh it might rain today' while we are wrapped up in bed before leaving each other and never giving it a second thought._

 _"_ Don't worry Cat I won't break him... He is too nice for that, We are going to take things slow I think..." I said softly as I pictured my Alexander standing there with his endearing blush as he saw what name I had put myself under in his phone.

"HE'S A CLOSET BOY!" Ragnor's eyes silted as he took in the information me and Cat were talking about. "How are you going to cope with that? No public display of affections! No grindin' in the club lights! No showing him off as you boyfriend! No going to meet the folks! Just pretending to be a friend around someone who you clearly care for! Having to put up with all the guys - and girls hitting on him! No offence Mag's but I don't think you will be able to keep it up. He will make you feel trapped. It didn't work last time... You both got burned."

 _How dare he! I have changed since last time! I am more mature now. Yeah so I might always be itching to touch him but I'm willing to do it for Alexander! "_ That was different. I don't mean to point the finger here Rags but we are cut from the same cloth and you managed to wait for Raphael!" I said huffily as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Ragnor and Raphael had been dating for ages now... Come to think about it, it has nearly been about 4 years I think. Raphael was born into a really religious family, when he met Ragnor he was confused about his sexuality because he thought it was something wrong. He had been taught by his family that to like the other gender was some sort of disease that he was a monster. It was sort of a star crossed, love story I guess fate had it for them that day.

 _Me and Ragnor were 15 and after getting another homophobic comment from Alexei's Father who was a Priest in the local area. We had plotted our revenge to spray paint his car and stick loads of gay porn onto his window screen - along with the toilet papering the entire car like a big ass gay present. (Very mature plan). We knew that Priest Quincey was holding a hearing that day, so we had snuck into the car park wearing rainbow onesies and masks. I had favored the cat mask where Ragnor had a green monster of some sort with white horns, I can remember I called him Shrek cross with a rhino that morning. We were just spraying the two male symbols interlocked and random sayings to prove that bigot wrong. When we heard a cough from behind us, I remember nudging Ragnor as I saw a Latino boy around our age staring at the car in confusion - not in disgust like I assumed this boy would. He was leaning on the gatepost that led back into the graveyard that led to the church._

 _"You spelt skeleton wrong. It's not Skellington." He said with a raised eyebrow at our attire, that's when I looked at his semi-formal attire, it was plain black jeans, a white shirt and a black tie that hung lose around his neck._

 _"And how would you spell it church boy," Ragnor sneered from behind the mask, throwing his hands up in frustration._

 _" S-K-E-L-E-T-O-N," The boy seemed unfazed at the whole situation, he wasn't running for the hills back into the church to report us. He just seemed aloof and uncaring of the whole world around him. Ragnor seemed satisfied with that spelling and ran around the car where he had put the mispelt word, I was just eyeing our intruder warily it's not every day someone from a strong belief's church agree with just sits their watching us cause chaos. I remember thinking what's his motive._

 _"FOR FUCK SAKE WHERE DID I PUT IT!" Ragnor threw down his mask and stared grouchily at the boy waving the spray can at the boy, "If you're so bothered come change it yourself before it dries."_ _Ragnor had meant the comment to be a dig at the boy not realizing that the boy was actually coming down nearer to us and took the paint can from Ragnor's hand._

 _"Nice nails amigo," The boy smirked at Ragnor's messily painted green nails and Rangor's goldfish expression. As he made his way to the wing of the care and changed the spelling, "There now it says, 'We share the same skeletons,'"_

 _"Well do you share the same heart as us?" Ragnor said coyly._

 _"Very much so," The church boy grinned impishly ear to ear as he grabbed Rangor's mask and slowly walked his way back into the grave-yard, "Adios I'll see you around green pea and puss in boots."_

"Me and Raph are different to you and that Blue-eyes!" Ragnor retorted as he linked his hands with Raphael.

"I waited one and a half years for Raph - and I defiantly wouldn't change it - but Mag's you don't do long term relationships," Rangor said as gently.

"I am here yanno! I'm not some mute, don't talk as if I wasn't the ex-closet kid here," Raph said jokingly, squeezing Ragnor's hand "But this boy of yours is going to be unsure, he will feel awful at forcing you to hide who you are just for them - trust me speaking from experience- but as long as you're willing to stick by his side for the whole ride, it will be worth it in the end. Then I'll support you're relationship."

"What we are trying to say Mags, is are you serious about this?" Cat summed up the silent question.

"I'm serious, jeez guys it was getting all deep and dark then," I chuckled to try keep the light hearted tone, as I pushed past them into my room.

 **Of course I want the date to go on! Like some famous person once said - THE SHOW MUST GO ON. I have everything planned all I need now is you and your pretty little ass ;) xxx - Mags**

* * *

 _11:01am_

 **Izzy POV**

 **EMERGENCY RING ME NOW KMN! xxx - Mags**

 _Shit!_ I nearly dropped the phone as soon as I saw Magnus's text come through, I got a weird look from Alec as I juggled my phone and my apple from the kitchen and practically ran down the east wing corridor and up the stairs to my room where I kicked the door shut and lay back on my bed clicking dial. After three rings Magnus finally picked up.

"What's the emergency! Is it clothes? The school play? GOSSIP? MAGNUS - Don't leave me in suspense here." I gushed as I rolled onto my front.

"I don't know what to doooooo." Magnus's voice came panicky through the phone.

"Mags hun, I can't answer those sort of questioning self worth questions or what is life? OR what does the future hold?" I sighed down the phone at my melodramatic friend as I logged up my mac book, "All I can answer are questions on fashion or boys? Take your pick."

"...ImTakingYourBrotherOnADateAndIHaveNoCLueWhatToDo" Magnus rushed ahead, I suppressed my giggle at him as I logged into facebook to scroll down the latest news from my old school and new school.

"Ohhhh so it's a boy question," I wiggled my eyebrow at him, "Why didn't you just say that the Great M Bane struck down powerless of the thought of one date."

"Nuuuu don't tease this is serious! I want to make it perfect! And I only have a 6 hours till I pick him up!"

"What have you got planned?" _I wonder what Magnus has got in store for my brother..._

 _"_ Nil, Zero, Nought, Zilch, Bugger all. JAAAACCCK DIDDLY SHIT! or as Raph would say NADA " He sounded frustrated, _this is a prime example why I don't get that hung up on people._

"So nothing then?" I smirked as I logged up the skpe icon, "Log on skype you dumbass,"

"ISABELLE SOPHIA LIGHTWOOD take this damn seriously and I'm already awaiting the skype call." Magnus said moodily before hanging up the phone, _Fine, Fine i'll put him out of his , misery._ I clicked the little green call button as I saw Magnus's face appear on the screen, his eyebrows were bent into a thick scowl, his arms crossed over his chest and he was pouting.

"Hey Mags," I waved at the screen only to be met with Magnus's glare as his eyes narrowed at the wave.

"Don't 'Hey Mags' me young lady! And here I thought we were friends and you're not even willing to help me on this date," He flared his hands up in the air before tucking them back together. _He could probably run a whole one man drama with his attitude._

"Tut tut, right so what sort of date do you want? A dinner date and movies date or something less cliche?" _Is it that Magnus actually cares about this date as much as Alec?_

 _"_ Well Alexander is closet so I don't really want to force him out in busy areas..." Magnus said thoughtfully as he bit his lip and moved his laptop from the desk over to his canary bed. I had only really seen snippets of Magnus's room through the web-cam but from what I gathered it followed no theme or colour scheme. _Unless rainbow is one?_

"Well are parent's aren't home so you could have dinner here and a movie?" I said mischievously as I started messaging Clary about the art homework.

"HELL NO, that's just asking for you to spy on us!" Magnus spotted my plan straight away as he shot an accusing finger in the screen's direction. _Dang my plan gone again._

"Why not a picnic or something? I dunno I haven't been here in New York for long to find the great date places. I don't even date," I said the last part more to myself than to the screen. My phone buzzed again somehow the subject of homework between me Clary and turned into Fray's Match Making service. I groaned aloud slapping my forehead. _Like I just said to Magnus I don't date Clary. Stop trying to hook me up with you're cute nerdy glasses_ friend.

"You're not even listeninggggg to meeee," Magnus whined with his head in his hands, until I pulled my eyes from my phone to his face. "I've decided on a picnic date."

"That's good Alec will enjoy that." I hummed in agreement to the idea. _Isolated area with only the two of them and nature snazzy and perfectly private for your closet date._

 _"_ OOoooo I have a perfect plan." Magnus started to look slightly manic before they flicked tabs leaving me skype telling me the video was unavailable, "Is Clary trying to play match maker again for you and that Sheldon guy?"

"It's Simon," I said automatically while texting Clary that she was being stupid, "He is in our Visual Media class, you know should take more notice of your friends."

"Meh I'm sure Sam is nice enough..." Magnus said absently I heard his hands flying over his laptop. "What should I wear..."

"Hmmm dial down the flashy colours no neons," _Alec wouldn't appreciate the_ _flashiness. "_ Show me all you're one shaded tee's, oooooOO and your different chinos,"

Magnus nodded as he clambered off of his bed and wandered to the other side of his cramped room and kept flicking on and off the screen as he whizzed around his room.

"I'm back! Here's what I got." Magnus showed me a forest green shirt with long sleeves, a maroon shirt with three quarter sleeves, a white one with a low cut neck.

"Hmmm the green shirt will complement your eyes." I said as he looked incredulously at me.

"I'll look like RAGNOR!" He sounded appalled.

"Well what I said was true, green will go well..." I trailed off as Clary yet again was listing off the good qualities about the nerd in the glasses that I already knew.

"Fine! Fine! I trust you!" He locked eyes with me across the screen as he ringed his hands together before grabbing the t-shirt and jumping out the way of the camera, I saw his discarded top fly back onto his bed as he came back into view wearing the green shirt.

"Right now put those dark brown chinos on," I directed as I saw him pick up the chinos and go of screen again. I jumped at the chance to write a quick reply to Clary.

 **Clare-bear i'm busy fgs! Yeah fine i'll admit Simon's cute. But i'm not looking for a relationship. I doubt he would know what a relationship was if it came and slapped in the face and danced on the table in a pink tutu. And he only has eyes for you that's the obvious part xxx ly ttyl -Iz**

"Clary still bothering you about that Stanley guy?" Magnus must of seen my face fall as I wrote out the last of the text.

"Ish. She mean's well but she doesn't realize that Simon only looks at her rather than anyone else. Me and Simon, I doubt we are compatible I'll probably scare him off. I'm not really bothered about the whole thing." I said offhandedly like the subject didn't really matter, Magnus just shot me a look that said 'I don't believe you'.

"Right lets think about make-up! Because Alec must like you for who you are! Just because we dialed your fashion colours down a notch doesn't mean we have to dampen the make-up," I swiftly changed the subject from me and Simon. "I'm thinking gold eye-shadow and winged eye liner, hmmm and put your gold rings on, OOooo and your green gem stud in!"

"GAH! So much green Rags is going to be jealous..." Magnus said mournfully as he was concentrated as he was carefully applying the golden eye shadow.

"Fine! Fine! put golden nail polish on then and your brown bomber jacket." I tutted as he whined, and I searched the 'Mortal Insturments' into youtube and started playing their music out loud.

"Iz? You're playing Sherwin's band aren't you? Girl don't you dare tell me you're not interested in him," Magnus glared at me out of the corner of his eye while he was doing his eye liner.

"Jordan's in the band as well!" Their band was made up of Simon, Jordan. Matt, Eric and Kirk, I only knew Simon and Jordan but they were an okay band from what I heard.

"So you infatuated with Jordan, Maia won't be very happy." Magnus joked.

"God No! Just shut up!" I laughed as I threw a sock at the laptop, I heard a soft knock on my door. _It must be Alec since we are the only ones in this castle-sized house_ I thought bitterly. "Gimme a sec Mags,"

I walked across my room to where my door was and opened it to see a my big brother looking shy and bashful. I giggled at the sight of him which caused him to blush slightly as he already knew that I read him like an open book.

"Hey Iz as you probably know that I have a date today... With Magnus and I need some help getting ready etc etc..." Alec bit his lip and threw a hand through his hair, his blush growing stronger every minute.

"Yeah a little birdie told me! I'll be there in a sec!" I smiled happily at him, _I'm glad Alec actually asked me for help rather than me break the barricade into his room and force him into any good clothes._

"Okay then - Well - I'll be in my room..." He laughed awkwardly as he retreated down the corridor and up some more stairs. I smiled contently until he was out of sight before bounding back into my room, I must of been beaming.

"Wassup cupcake?" Magnus drawled as he slide the rings onto his hands.

"Alec wants my advice for tonight! He never normally asks!" I gushed out happily, and clapped my hands together dancing in a little circle, "He used to be so closed off before we came to New York!"

"He must be nervous," Magnus voice cracked in the middle of his sentence, he didn't blush like Alec did but I could tell by the slight colouring underneath all his make-up that he had the tell-tale signs of the blush.

"I think someone else is nervous..." I wriggled an eyebrow at him, "I need to go help him out and you need to prepare the rest of your date Mr."

"OF course I'm nervous! Izzy be the darling friend you are and text me all the picnic food he doesn't like! SHIT THE PICNIC! I NEED TO GO PREPARE IT I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING!" That was the last Izzy saw of one of her closest friends clamber off of the bed and run into his apartment leaving the door ajar, letting me see into the main area where he pushed Ragnor away from the fridge. I giggled to myself as I texted Magnus what not to bring, before ending the call on skype and walking to Alec's room.

I had to walk up the the stairs on the second floor to reach his room, since it was all the way at the top of the house, when we came here it was used as an observatory for the stars but we converted it into a bedroom for him. I just walked into his room and glanced around the familiar surroundings the ceiling made of glass, the wall of his bed full of post it notes, the millions of books that overflowed from his 3 shelves, his bow mounted on the wall next to his walk in wardrobe. All made up of neutral colours. The victim on of tonights plans laid on the floor watching the clouds from his position on the floor with a book long forgotten in his hand.

"My. My. My Alec I have a plan for you..." I cackled making him jump back into reality as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the wardrobe again. "Magnus is going to love you tonight!"

* * *

 **AN -**

 **It is so tempting to write a oneshot of Ragnor and Raphaels meeting but that will be in their story because my plan is once I'm finished with the Malec in this world/school I shall move onto all the other ships. I have already been requested to do a Sizzy one :) I know my updates come in little bursts but thats either when I hit inspiration or I have the time to write.**

 **Thanks Rebecca for the lovely reviews! I never thought a small little cyber message would be so encouraging thanks for the reviewers that guest and Jello.**

 **The date will happen next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of Santiafell and Sizzy in this chapter!**

 **Until next time.**


	9. Date Night

**AN-**

 **It's basically been 2 years, and the feedback I still get is overwhelming feedback so I'm hoping to get each chapter out a time as I loved writing and it's seemed to have taken a back seat lately in my life. The late nights didn't deal very well. Somehow I have some time on my hands who knows for how long. But while I have it Immmma use it. Hope I surprise some of ya old fans and the feedback really is motivating. So I'm trying to give something back.**

* * *

 **Magus** **POV**

 _6:52pm_

 _Picnic. Check. Blanket. Check_ _._ I looked up into the rear-view mirror. _Make up. On point._ _Red light. RED LIGHT!_

"SHIT" cue the slamming the breaks, and then horns blasting in the background. "Fuck off it's not like they have a date with someone who is their boyfriend but one slip up and it's finished for me." _Wait why am I, waiting for answer._ _No one's here._ I supress a groan as I realised Mr Blue eyes is making me lose my cool confident style.

Pulling into the Lightwoods gate finally without another incident and punching in the numbers 2342 for passage to open, the drive suddenly looked a lot longer and the castle like house looked a lot more intimidating, I could feel my palms start to sweat. Parking my car up, I started to walk up the stairs to the two wooden doors. My hand just hovering above the solid knocker as I heard a squeal on the other side of the door. Then suddenly I saw Izzy's manicured arm pull open the door slight but not before she disappeared with a thud.

"GET OFF ME ALEC" her flapping had managed her to kick the door open more when I saw Alec attempting to drag Izzy away from the door.

" . . !" With each pause Alec seemed to pull the flailing girl back a pace, I didn't mind too much as I saw the arms flex with each pull. That's when I realised the boys arms were out! Not hiding behind some shaggy sweater or blazer. And I liked the view. The cold air snapped me out of googly eyes luckily the person I had be eyeing up was occupied, so with a soft laugh I stepped inside and closed the door behind myself.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go! But you sir, you owe me." Izzy rose up from the fall and shrugged off of Alec's arms before flouncing up the stairs. Of course being Izzy she dramatically leaned over the banister and gestured to us both that she would be watching us.

* * *

 **Alec POV**

I didn't even want to think what shade my face was, Magnus wasn't meant to see me ambush my sister from the door before she had time to embarrass me or open her trap. But instead because the Raziel is working against me it was just my luck that the door had opened the same time I leaped across the hallway to my mischievous imp of a sister. Then the door open and the boy. _My boyfriend._ That still sounded weird in my head.

"Right. Well. Anyway. You know how Izzy is…" I started I could already tell my nerves will be the death of me tonight and I'm hoping Magnus doesn't want me that was at the club the other night.

"That I do," He purred at me from the door, "So you ready blue eyes?"

"I guess so," That's when Magnus's confident facade broke and he just swore under his breathe, "Magnus what's up"

"I left the picnic in the car…" He laughed to himself as we both slipped out the door. The silence was surprisingly comfortable as he opened his car doors bent into his car. That's when I took time to appreciate what he was wearing his normal style was toned down just a simple green top and brown trousers. _The trousers were still Magnus level of tight though_. I zoned out looking at a certain firm behind.

"Alec are even listening?" I heard a muffled Magnus snap me out of it before I gingerly replied.

"Yeah sorry I was in a different world."

He unfolded himself out of the car holding a petite weave basket and white and red checker blanket. "I realised how big your garden was and we could probably find a private spot rather than venturing out into the town. I mean we can if you want to? Oh I'm babbling again but you get the picture,"

"Yeah I can take you somewhere, Izzy can't spy on us there." I kept seeing little chunks of nerves from Magnus so at least I wasn't the only one that was nervous. I quickly ran up the steps to a light switch near the doors, flicking it down I saw as one by one fairy lights which littered the tree's lit up.

"Were you planning that the date would be here" Magnus chuckled it, "It's so beautiful,"

"Noooo I didn't but we just have the lights for decoration from last Christmas but no one bothered to take them down so they kinda stuck." We walked for a while talking about last Christmas and how Ragnor had apparently eaten all of the Brussel sprouts on a dare (he liked the colour not the taste) and how Raphael had tried making everyone say grace. _Its strange how last Christmas Magnus spent it with Ragnor and Raphael…_

"How about we go in there? It's normally my quiet space but I don't mind sharing it this once," I pointed to a white painted band stand that was in the middle of the clearing. Magnus nodded as he skipped up the steps and laid the blanket down before bowing before me.

"Monsieur would you like to sit" His French accent was surprisingly good as he gave be a goofy wink as I sat.

"What did you do for Christmas last year?" He asked while pulling out an overwhelming amount of food from the small basket.

"Not much really, I was ill for Christmas so I was quarantined to my room – it was really contagious. So I think we just had family round." I didn't like lying to Magnus but it seemed easier and less complicated than explaining it on the first date.

"That sucks… well moving on from that how would you like some food?" Magnus gestured to little plates of tomato pasta and salad he'd set out.

After while we had stuffed bellies from the seemingly three course meal he'd managed to pack. _It was sooo delicious as well._ Small talk about school and friends and the events of the first week at school took up the reminder of picnic.

 _9:20pm_

It had started to rain ever so slightly.

"It's starting to rain we should probably move," Magnus said what I was thinking. He was gazing out into the garden. In this light I could see the golden tints and greens in his eyes and the tone of his skin the shade of caramel which made his eyes still more un earthly than before.

"Magnus…" His head whipped back to me.

"Yes Alexander?" The way my full name sounded on his tongue, normally people using my full name is a no no but he could say my name all night long.

"Where are you from? You don't seem to fit in with New York."

"I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted," He laughed, "But I'm from Asia but I've lived in many places,"

"Do you want to come inside? Izzy would have gotten bored by now stalking all of the windows. And the only window from here is my room."

* * *

 **Magnus POV**

Alec pointed up through the trees and rain to show a dome like building which looked slightly out of place. But no window in sight.

"So how are we going to get there?" I pondered looking in disdain that rain is going to ruin my hair. I met Alec's eyes again, he really shows any emotion in those eyes I could read him like a book page by page. It felt intimate. Breaking away from those eyes I could see the blush rising to his cheeks as he realised he was under a microscope. Nervously getting up to his feet shifting his balance to one foot to another offering a hand down to me - from this angle I could really see how tall he was if only he straightened his slouch. Grabbing the hand I stood face to face with him. Only millimetres from him from this distance I could tell he was shivering slightly. He leaned in slightly I could feel each breathe out and I froze. _He is my boyfriend. I can kiss him? Or am I not allowed? How does one take it slow? I just want to crash him against me or cradle him till my heart bursts… But how do I ask him._ I probably looked like a deer in the headlights, I nearly missed the mischievous smirk that had replaced my blue eyed boys face. Before he pulled me in with a hand on my shirt and just whispered in my ear, my eye's bugged out as he said "Run or your hairs going to get flat"

Then my so called angel shoved me into the rain with a bark of laughter and bolted in the direction to the front of the house.

"ALEXANDER DON'T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME," I spluttered for once ignoring the rain drenching me like I had just jumped into a pool. Something else took over me then as I took out my phone and clicked a picture of Alec with a face full of glee, smiling a million watts in the rain over his shoulder at me. _Idea's for the Vis project maybe._ Before he disappeared round a corner.

I had cursed my lack of fitness about 20 times I had reached the front of the house with Alec towelling his hair and handing me one to as I hopped through the threshold ,hip bumping the door closing it behind us.

"Up to my room?" Alec offered so innocently tucking his towel around his neck. I just nodded as he led me up the stairs. As soon as we were on the higher floor there was music think in the air like an atmosphere. "Ignore the music Izzy's into a new band at the minute."

"Isn't that Stanley's and Jordan's band," It wasn't even a question everyone had noticed Izzy's sudden infatuation with the band. _It's not even that it's a good band just average_.

"I couldn't tell you if I knew, I never have heard of their music." Alec gestured to me to go up some stairs in the corner, I had to bow my head slightly up the stairs till opened up to too circular room with a walk in wardrobe I would die for and an ensuite. Alec ducked his head into the room as well. "Welcome to my humble home."

"It seems a bit plain," I didn't want to sound rude but there was no colour really just greys the only colour was the yellow of the post it notes that seemed to cover the whole wall where the bed was.

"Wait till you see this though, come sit here." He pointed for me to go sit on the bed while, he semi ran across the room to a panel, "Close your eyeeees."

I heard a room and mechanically clang then the bed shift next to me as Alec sat close to me his hand a millimetres from mine. "You can open them now," He said softly as he laid back onto the bed.

The room had been lit up by the moonlight when I realised two thirds of the wall had opened to glass to show the moon high in the sky and the stars dancing across the sky. "It's stopped raining at least. What do you think?"

"It's wonderful! It reminds me off Peru…" I drifted off as I Iay down next him. I felt the weight move as I assumed Alec got up to walk across the room towards his wardrobe he shook his top off over his. _Holy shit he's got a torso of a god._ All porcelain and toned… _completely flawlesss_ , his ears turned pink as he turned round slowly.

"Sorry I was getting into warm clothes, you can borrow some to if you wanted." My brain was too frazzled to understand what happened next but I guess he took my silence as a yes as he through a royal blue sweater and some black jeans.

"Hey this one doesn't have many holes in," I teased as he made his way over in new clothes.

"Ha Ha very funny, look it's warmer than that soggy top, and look outside the window it's stopped raining." He laid down on the far side of the bed looking up to the sky. I took that cue for me to quickly shrug on the dry sweater. _It smelllled like pinewood and well Alec…_ With a small smile I crawled over to him and laid my head on his chest, he tensed up slightly at first, his heart going ten thousand beats a minute. Afraid I was scaring the poor boy I went to move next to him when his arm cupped round my back to waist keeping me there.

"If you look directly up and you can see three stars in a row, that's Orion's belt," Alec spoke ever so softly as his arm pointed upwards while his other drawing circles on me absently. "He's a Greek huntsman who somehow ended up being left in the stars, in my opinion I don't think he deserved it…"

"Someone's a bit of a history freak," I teased slighty jabbing him in the side, "I can't really make out the outline of him though… Are you sureee you aren't just leading me on?"

* * *

 _11:43pm_

Me and Alec decided after a few hours of star gazing and a history lecture. _One of the best lessons of my life._ I decided it was probably best if I headed off, politely declining to stay the night, I don't think my self-restraint would have behaved against that sleepy smile and deep talk snuggles. Alec had fallen asleep about 30 minutes ago, before I left him with a kiss on the forehead as he partly woke up to say where the key was before turning on his side. _I don't even think he had properly woken up._

The drive home was quiet as the streets were empty before pulling up outside our apartment. Putting the keys in the door I zombie walked in making a bee line for my bedroom. Not before someone flicked the light on to see Raphael, Ragnor and Cat sitting smugly on the couch.

"So howww did it go?"

"Was he nice?"

"Did you do anything?!"

"Back you foul beasts and let me to my room," I threw my shoe in their direction ignoring the terrorised screams before taking my leave to my room. My phone pinged as I collapsed into bed.

 **I like the natural Magnus as well as the sparkles. Gn x**

That night I wondered if my smiles could get any bigger not bothering to take off the royal blue sweater.

* * *

 **AN - I'm not happy with this chapter but I guess thats cuz I haven't been writng for a while but keep getting back into the groove of writing so hopefully it wont suck so much...**


End file.
